


方寸之间

by Lizi_Lake



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, M/M, Superman - rebirth, The new52 batman/superman
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizi_Lake/pseuds/Lizi_Lake
Summary: 这个脑洞源于2019重启……说是n超他回来了……但众所周知n52宇宙有关n超的记忆都被抹去了……所以这篇是n超回来后的故事……#n52全员失忆请注意⚠️##苦命情侣见面不相识#*不会有n蝙p超的情节*，因为#p蝙超全家均逃难成功#n超又被我剥夺了超能力（咳咳
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

布鲁斯·韦恩见过年轻人三次。  
第一次他混在举着摄像机的记者群中间，在布鲁斯走出宴会大厅的时候被涌动的人流挤得摇摇欲坠。  
布鲁斯对他没有特别的印象，只是眸光随意一瞥，眼中的隐形眼镜蓝光微闪，没有读取到任何有用的人脸信息。  
于是布鲁斯也不在意，转头就将那张在推挤中显得慌乱的脸庞抛之脑后，搂着被达米安品头论足不屑一顾的模特钻进车里。  
绝尘而去。  
第二次的时候是在晚上。  
年轻人站在路灯下，靠近不怎么安全的小巷子。他站在原地，低垂着头。他似乎受了伤，头发凌乱，衣衫不整，从怀里摸出的纸巾按在手腕上。  
布鲁斯看见了鲜红的痕迹。  
灯光很暗，颜色并不刺眼。但布鲁斯的眼底却留下了一整块褐红的痕迹。  
蝙蝠侠不是没有见过血，但不知为何却唯独觉得那一晚那张纸巾上凝固的褐色让人印象深刻。  
但他没有站出去，停在黑暗中，攀着支起的屋檐峭壁凝视。  
躺在小巷子里不省人事的杂碎证明了年轻人没他看起来的那样不堪一击。银亮的匕首落在青黑的地板上，锋利的刀尖还带着鲜红皮肉的碎屑。看起来颇为狰狞。  
年轻人离开了，血染的纸巾掉在地上。  
蝙蝠侠落下，站在街边，鬼使神差地捡起了那张血纸。  
第三次的时候，布鲁斯知道了他的名字。  
“克拉克·肯特？”  
那似乎是个笑谈。名字从花蕾般的唇瓣里吐出来，都带上一种笑意。  
说着话的记者撑靠在大理石台桌上，美丽的眼眸波光流转，倒影着哥谭宝贝英俊深情的模样。布鲁斯挑起半缕女记者性感的发丝，不经意的调笑：“你确定要在这种时候谈起另一个男人吗？”  
女记者的手滑上臂膀，落在男人的肩膀上，媚眼如丝。  
“我不想。”她说，“但你在看着他，好像对他很感兴趣。”  
布鲁斯笑了笑：“我真感谢威廉姆斯小姐的善解人意。”  
“这不是个什么秘密，如果你去查的话……”  
卡米拉·威廉姆斯在布鲁斯耳边轻声道，手臂相接滑入舞池，两双眼睛不约而同地扫过舞池之外驻足的男记者。  
“克拉克·肯特曾经是星球日报的记者，很年轻，也很有才华，两次提名普利策……他对真实的新闻有一种热爱，但这种热爱却让他丢了工作。”  
克拉克站在跳舞的男女之外，抬起的手腕上还缠着雪白的纱布。  
隐隐有一抹薄红。  
布鲁斯收回视线，掩下心头一抹未知的震颤，手臂缠绕在女记者优美的后背上。  
“听起来是个没头脑的童子军？”布鲁斯弯着眼角，随口推进着话题，“我猜他的上司一定不喜欢他。”  
卡米拉喟叹道：“说得没错。”她扒着布鲁斯的肩膀，“果然站在你们这个位置上的人，都会这么想。”  
“听起来你不讨厌他？”  
卡米拉歪了歪头：“我没法去讨厌他。他就是我。”  
“什么意思？”  
卡米拉抚平哥谭宝贝胸前的领结。  
“你知道什么意思，布鲁斯，你不是傻子。”她说，“你很温和，玩世不恭，又懂得如何去体贴人。谁都喜欢和你做情人。但有谁真的和你在一起过吗？你觉得你的婚姻会留给普通人吗？”  
“你好像在指责我？”  
“我在指责你的傲慢。”卡米拉将男人一丝不苟卡在西装口袋里的丝巾抽出来，裹成一团塞回去，“和炒掉克拉克·肯特的环球网老板一样的傲慢。原谅我的直接，毕竟我无意作为一个普通人却为你们的特权辩护。”  
“我得说你很了解我，”布鲁斯将亲吻落在女士柔白的手背上，结束了滑动的游戏时间，“否则这就是对我名誉的诽谤了，亲爱的卡米拉。”  
“嗯哼，看看我说的什么？”  
布鲁斯笑而不语。  
第四次的时候，布鲁斯决定和克拉克·肯特说一句话。  
“离开这里。”  
蝙蝠侠挂在下水道的阴影里，对那个几次闯进自己视野中的男人说道。  
克拉克的手又在滴血了。因为使用棍棒用力过度，伤口崩开，纱布被晕染成一团玫瑰般的色彩。  
血珠滴在地上是没有声音的，因为它太小了，完全被淹没在下水道哗哗的水声中。  
克拉克转过身看见蝙蝠侠，讶异地推了推眼镜。  
“蝙蝠侠？”  
蝙蝠侠沉默地盯着他的手腕。  
“很意外能在这遇见你。”克拉克避过脚下横躺的两个人，向前走近了几步，“鉴于前两天我都没遇到任何一位义警，挺意外的。”  
布鲁斯沉声道：“不要再追这条线了。我会接管这件事。”  
克拉克拆下脏污的绷带，从裤兜里熟练的掏出另一卷新的，缠在手腕上。布鲁斯看见那个血肉模糊的大洞。  
昨晚的刀伤真的不轻。布鲁斯不经开启了头罩上的X扫描模式，确定那刀伤沿着血管侧入，几乎扎穿整个手腕。  
他是有多幸运才没被割破动脉？  
蝙蝠侠从来不会在劝告后仍留在原地，等待什么回复。往常在人看清他的身影，惊呼过后，再定睛一看时，男人便已经消失了。  
可这一次，布鲁斯仍站在原地，眉间微皱，对克拉克无视腕伤的行为颇为不赞同。  
“你如果知道的话就不会有这样的事了。”克拉克说，“他们在你的眼皮子底下走私药物和毒品，瞒天过海，不简单吧？”  
蝙蝠侠嗯了一声，忽然说：“你的手应该缝合。”  
克拉克一顿，在说什么话前，被手臂上传来的挤压感定在原地。  
蝙蝠侠抬起他的手臂，拆开手腕上胡乱缠绕的绷带，露出其下狰狞的伤口。  
“你上过药，没有发炎流脓。但撕裂了至少五次。”男人倒在手腕上的液体凉凉的，很快冲掉血迹，渗透进皮肉里。  
紧接着便是随骨而上的刺痛。  
布鲁斯用力捉住克拉克下意识蜷缩挣扎的手，皮手套粗糙又僵硬。  
“忍忍。”他说。  
太疼了。  
消炎药的疼痛和这相比简直不值一提。克拉克咬着牙颤抖。像有一万只蚂蚁爬进他的伤口里吞肉噬血一样疼。  
“确实很疼。但有效。之后的愈合会非常快。”  
蝙蝠侠展开绷带，一圈一圈将面前抽搐着的手臂包裹起来。  
克拉克张了张嘴，呼出一口浊气。  
“你总是这么疼吗？”  
他抹去眼镜下疼出的眼泪，看着蝙蝠侠指尖下雪白的绷带规整的缠绕在自己的手上。  
布鲁斯一顿，回道：“……也不是经常。我不常用这个药。”  
“因为太疼了？”  
布鲁斯放下男人的手，沉稳地点头。  
“嗯。”  
克拉克笑出了声。他的手垂在身侧，还在疼，还在一阵接一阵不受控制的抽搐。可他的眉眼放开，对着蝙蝠侠毫不犹豫承认自己怕疼的行为笑不可遏。  
“我要是把今天的对话写进报纸，都不会有人信。”  
布鲁斯在头罩下挑了挑眉毛，说：“你现在工作的那个网站？他们只会把这事当成一个笑话。”  
克拉克一滞，脸色登时不好看了。  
“你在嘲笑我吗？”  
布鲁斯想，我不是，我在说事实，那是个三流小网站，在你和你的新搭档决定用它来刊登真正的新闻前充满了各种桃色绯闻。谁会觉得这样一个网站流出的消息会是真消息？  
“……”  
但布鲁斯没接话了。  
克拉克右半边身子渐渐没了感觉。这个药估计还含有麻醉的成分。他感觉自己能动了，右手很有力，但却没有‘触感’。  
“这是我陷入苦战的时候会用的药。”蝙蝠侠看出他的疑惑，解释道，“伤口会止血止疼，短暂时间内让人更强力的爆发。”  
克拉克满脸惊异：“这是你的特效药？正义联盟专供吗？”  
“不是。”布鲁斯皱眉，脱口而出道：“曾经有人送我的。”  
克拉克下意识追问：“谁？”  
谁？  
布鲁斯猛地一顿。  
谁？  
克拉克奇怪地斜过半只眼睛，眼镜下流淌而出的水蓝像溪流从月亮中坠落。  
布鲁斯脑子里一片空白。  
谁送给他的？  
谁给他研制的？  
记者歪了歪头：“蝙蝠侠？”  
一片模糊的红蓝色在脑海里形成了。  
布鲁斯答道：“是超人。”  
超人的脸浮现在脑海中，清晰的就是正义联盟主席的模样。  
克拉克恍然：“是吗？”  
是吗？  
布鲁斯握紧手指。  
怎么回事？  
确实是这样的。  
可为什么感觉这么奇怪？  
克拉克活动了几下手指，在蝙蝠侠仍旧的沉默中挥挥手。  
“再见啦蝙蝠侠，线索断在这里了。我要先回去了。”  
布鲁斯抬头，记者的背影渐渐消失在长长的通道中。  
两人间的距离被拉开，脚步声嘀嗒嘀嗒，像台钟在敲响。

寂静。

漫长的时间中，蝙蝠侠心底的惶惑与不安冷却下来，渐渐不见踪影。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 十年生死两茫茫，不思量，自难忘。  
> 千里孤坟，无处话凄凉。  
> 纵使相逢应不识……


	2. Chapter 2

蝙蝠侠的特效药确实很管用。  
第二天，克拉克手臂上就只能看见厚厚一层血痂了。这样的药愈水平，不得不让人惊叹。药确是好药，暗夜里的超级英雄拥有这样一支特效药，无疑便更多了一条命。  
克拉克放下衣袖，遮住疤痕。将得到的线索在电脑上整理归类，拔下U盘。  
蝙蝠侠说他只会在苦战的时候使用这种药，因为他怕疼。  
黑暗骑士怕疼吗？  
听着挺可笑的。  
但他是个人类，他确实应该怕疼。  
克拉克输入日志的手指顿了一下，忽然按住Delete，将页面上的字句一行行删去。  
他不知道自己怎么会写下这些东西。他只是想做个记录，但写着写着，却似乎变了味儿。  
这些文字昭示着他的某种思想，昭示着他对蝙蝠侠的了解。但他从哪里了解过蝙蝠侠？克拉克疑惑的想，他从哪里听过这些事情？

「……蝙蝠侠十分善于借助各类技术与手段来达成目的，但他从来不避免疼痛，也不依赖任何一种道具。所有东西都是可有可无的，快速治愈伤口的药水也是其中之一。对蝙蝠侠而言，它不是圣水，也不是救命稻草。  
蝙蝠侠并不经常使用它，因为“麻痹的痛觉会带来虚无的伟大感。在你击败敌人之前，必须比拥有痛觉时更加小心，否则在你获胜之前，就会在无痛之中被杀死。”……」

克拉克的手被按住了。  
“关上电脑。小声点。”  
黑色的人影说。  
闪烁的光标停顿在独独剩下的‘Batman’整齐的字母后面。  
“有人在屋外。”男人透过变声器粗粝的嗓音嘶哑垂落。放开按住克拉克胳膊的手，布鲁斯的视线落在雪白屏幕上唯一剩下的一个单词上：“他们已经盯上你了。”  
克拉克抬头看了身侧健壮却悄无声息的男人一眼，正欲说些什么，眉间偶现一抹朱红。  
蝙蝠侠低头，迅速将克拉克扑倒。  
狙击枪装了消声器。子弹在玻璃破碎前便已经穿过，留下一个边缘锋利的圆洞。  
克拉克以背着地，肩膀磕到侧倒的椅子，有点疼。但蝙蝠侠的手枕在脑后，保护着他的头。这让克拉克在惊慌中有几分惊讶。  
蝙蝠侠将记者拢在怀中，滚进房间的阴影里。几发子弹紧随变动，射进墙面和地板之中。  
都没有命中。  
蝙蝠侠有些恨恨的看了眼窗口，似乎有点不明白自己为什么不将埋伏的人撂翻后再来提醒克拉克。  
记者急促的呼吸埋在耳边，两人的距离近得布鲁斯能够看清克拉克眼镜下眨动的细细的睫毛。那双冰蓝的眸子在警惕地收紧，正中间黑色的瞳孔肉眼可见地在变换着晶体。就像万花筒转了一圈。  
布鲁斯下意识侧了侧脸，意外中两人的脸颊贴在了一起。触感陌生。  
两人俱是一顿。下一秒，克拉克攥住蝙蝠侠的铠甲，而布鲁斯猛地撒手，以迅雷不及掩耳之势蹿出窗户。  
扬起的披风扫过了克拉克的脸，让他不得不闭上眼睛。  
再睁开时，蝙蝠侠已然没了踪影。窗帘左右摇动，克拉克小心翼翼的贴着墙走到窗边。  
外面夜深人静，路灯坏了一个，街道空荡荡的，显然也没人有兴趣路过。  
地板上忽然亮了一道光，克拉克猛地回头，才发现是自己的手机正在震动。  
凯特·格兰特的名字在屏幕上闪烁。克拉克迟疑了一下，选择了接听。  
“哦嗨克拉克。”凯特清爽的声音从听筒里流出，“你还好吗？我听说你最近弄到不少宴会入场票，不少人说他们在名流之中看见了你。那么小镇男孩有没有弄到什么真料？能让咱们的网站一炮而红那种？”  
克拉克没能在窗外看见什么动静，他不知道蝙蝠侠是跑了还是怎么回事。窗外安静得让人感到惶恐。  
克拉克蹲了下来，尽量用正常的声音对凯特说道：“听着凯特，我很好，真的。你不用费心管这件事。我的职业生涯没有断送在摩根·埃奇的手里……你不用担心我。以及，你真的不能把你得到的东西搬到新网站上去，那会让你真正意义上没了工作。”  
“可是克拉……”  
蝙蝠侠忽然自黑暗中冒了出来，像一缕黑烟自阴影中形成，悄无声息停滞在克拉克的窗前。  
他沉默的看着蹲在地上接电话的男人，月光拢在披风之后，像一幅银甲。  
克拉克站了起来，忽略了耳边的声音。  
“再见凯特，”他说，“我还有事忙，再见。”  
克拉克上下打量了几眼面前的男人，将手机揣进兜里。  
“我猜你又要说让我快点离开？”  
蝙蝠侠似乎歪了下头，克拉克看见他的蝙蝠耳朵虚晃了一下，随后男人向他伸出手。  
“过来。”  
“要亲自把我送走吗？”  
在被蝙蝠侠夹住腰滑下窗户的时候克拉克问：“我们为什么不走楼梯呢？”  
蝙蝠侠打开蝙蝠车门，哼了一声。  
“上车。”  
克拉克在坐进蝙蝠车之前挑了下眉毛：“就算这样我也还会回来的。”  
“而我并不打算将你送出城。”布鲁斯关上车门，发动引擎时这么说道。  
克拉克真实的感到了几抹疑惑。  
“那你要带我去哪？”  
蝙蝠侠说：“蝙蝠洞。”车灯打亮漆黑的小巷，墙沿上垂下一个倒吊的人影。克拉克抬头定睛一看，眉头顿时一跳。  
引擎轰鸣，蝙蝠车冲出巷道转弯离去，克拉克最后看见红蓝色的警车呼啸而来。  
他靠回座椅，出了口气，弯了弯嘴角：“你们还真是合作亲密无间。”  
蝙蝠侠目不转睛，车辆飞速在街上行驶。景物如流水山色滑过眼底，黑色装甲车内部安然静谧。  
克拉克盯着前方飞快接近又远离的各式建筑，转头看了看蝙蝠侠的侧脸，又转回来。蝙蝠车减了下速，拐向进入了高速公路。而这个时候克拉克忽然伸手捂住了自己的脸。  
蝙蝠侠看起来似乎一直在看着前方的道路，但事实上，他一直在有意无意的观察副驾驶座的男人。克拉克忽然伸手捂住自己脸的动作显然让他有点意外，蝙蝠侠小小的转了下脑袋，不到一秒又转了回去。  
也许是在揉脸吧？可为什么一直没放下来？  
克拉克保持着双手捂脸的动作躺靠在座椅上。  
布鲁斯沉默了好一会，最后迟疑地问：“……你干什么？”  
克拉克捂着脸说：“我猜无论你带谁去蝙蝠洞都会蒙上他的眼睛吧？”  
布鲁斯一默。是这个理没错。  
但在克拉克提出来之前……他完全没想过要蒙上克拉克的眼睛。  
这太让人惊讶了。蝙蝠侠微微皱起眉。就好像他根本不介意被面前这个人知道自己的真实身份一样——更或者说，他感觉克拉克理应知道他的身份。  
当这个想法冒出来的时候布鲁斯心头一震。他根本想不到这样的感觉从何而来。他分明是第一次接触克拉克·肯特。而这信任浓厚得远超蝙蝠侠的界限，让人难免心生震撼。  
蝙蝠车如一道闪电划过盘山道，驶进韦恩岛后山漆黑的山洞。  
撞破黑暗，引擎熄灭，车门滑开。  
布鲁斯踩在坚硬的地板上，说：“睁眼。”  
克拉克迟疑地放开手，揉了揉眼睛。  
停车坪前，走过一段距离，便是搭建着硕大电脑墙的蝙蝠主控室。当克拉克走出车门一段距离，平台旋转，缓缓下沉，将蝙蝠车沉入洞底的停车场。  
克拉克站在蝙蝠侠身边，抬头打量面前这个旷大却并不空荡的洞穴，脸上难掩惊异。  
“传说中的蝙蝠洞？”克拉克跟在男人身后，难得带了两分孩子式的兴奋，“真是让人震惊。这些都是你一个人做的吗？哦不……肯定有人在帮你。”  
克拉克背手站在电脑墙前，眼尖的发现了桌子旁边半遮不露的瓷杯。  
“哈！超人！”克拉克还没来得及在脑子里思索自己擅自乱动他人事物是否失礼这回事，就已经拿起了那个杯子，指尖摩挲过那个世人皆知的S标记，转过身对着蝙蝠侠。  
“嗯哼，我知道了，超人是不是经常帮你？”  
他盯着那枚标志，想到了联盟里的超人。鬼使神差地撒谎道：“这不是我的杯子。”他拿过克拉克手里的杯子，随手放在另一边。“是罗宾的。”  
超人是他的战友，是个很温和，很成熟，很可靠的搭档。这个杯子上的徽记正是联盟主席的徽记，但布鲁斯不知道为什么，对着克拉克湖水般清澈的眼睛，就是想要否认。  
克拉克歪了歪头，似有不解，但并没有放在心上。他转身熟稔地靠在控制台前，抱起双臂，双眸含笑，口中道：“好吧好吧，就当不是你的。”  
他的态度有点奇怪。当克拉克走进蝙蝠的洞穴后，眉目举动之间，就有种奇怪的洒脱和自来熟。甚至和蝙蝠侠的距离都有些暧昧。  
就像现在这样，蝙蝠侠坐着，面对控制台。克拉克站着，屁股靠着控制台。两双长腿在有限的空间里伸展，小腿几乎碰着小腿。  
蝙蝠侠的安全距离已经被侵犯了，但他却没成心去想这是怎么回事，只如常道：“把你的线索给我。我知道你将它们整理在U盘里。”  
克拉克没有回复。布鲁斯抬眼。对方这才慢吞吞地从裤包里掏出自己的战果，递给蝙蝠侠。  
布鲁斯将它插进数据端口。随后空间里便只剩下了电脑运转的排气声。  
直到一只手忽然按在蝙蝠侠肩头。  
布鲁斯一顿，迟疑之中失去防守，让一个人毫无难度地坐在了自己腿上。  
蝙蝠侠捏着鼠标，僵硬地坐在原地。  
而挤进男人怀里的克拉克就显得没那么拘束了。他摸了摸男人唯一裸露的脸颊，问：“你愿意提前来救我，又大费周章带我到家里，只是为了我的线索吗？”  
花花公子知道现在是什么情况，蝙蝠侠也知道，但他们不知为何都突然掉线了。  
以至于布鲁斯不知道如何回答。  
“你难道会查不到更多的吗？”  
克拉克笑了一下，按了按蝙蝠护目镜框的边沿。  
“欲盖弥彰。”  
“我看不见你的眼神，但我知道，你一直在看着我，对不对？当你出现的时候……你真该看看你盯着我的模样……即使有那么多层伪装，也像是要把我拆吃入腹一样。”  
布鲁斯下意识握住了记者紧致的腰胯，隐藏在护颈装甲下的喉咙咽下一口唾沫。  
“而你也确实很帅。辣得冒烟。”克拉克让自己坐得更深了点，胯贴着胯，臀肉压着大腿，“所以我也不介意接受邀请来你家……但如果蝙蝠侠这么害羞的话——”  
克拉克失望的话没有说完，蝙蝠侠便已翻身将他压进了椅子里。  
男人呼吸有些轻浅，克拉克的也是。蝙蝠侠压低身子，盯着克拉克的眼睛。这次他知道，即使是在面罩的掩饰下，自己的眼神也过火了。  
可克拉克早就看出来了，在他自己弄明白之前，克拉克就看出来了他的在意和凝视代表着什么了。  
而克拉克说得没错！该死的、证据确凿的没错！他就是想和他上床，在四目相对的第一眼里、在夜色银光扎出的猩红血色中、在舞会上苍白无力的绷带下、药液倾倒剧烈颤抖的疼痛中，他都想和他紧紧靠在一起。  
脸颊贴着脸颊，胸膛贴着胸膛。  
他不知道自己的心渴望了多久。直到被克拉克当面点破那隐秘的、跳动的欲望。他才知道，他远比自己想象中的更想要克拉克。  
比如现在，此时此刻，他头脑发热，只想咬对方柔软的唇瓣。  
“唔……”  
克拉克抱住蝙蝠侠的脖子，唇齿相贴，从最开始的试探到舌尖勾缠，再到蝙蝠侠单方面用力的啃咬吮吸，包不住的口涎流下嘴角。克拉克脸憋得通红，最后不得不抗议地捶打对方的肩背。  
“嘶——”  
被放开的记者长长地吸了口气，舌尖一阵酸疼。  
蝙蝠侠在间隙里支起身子，披风滑下，手放在头甲上。而克拉克伸出脚阻止了他：“别摘。”双腿圈住男人精干的腰，雾蒙蒙的眸子如含星月，声音带着浅浅软糯的鼻音，“就这样肏我。”  
布鲁斯感觉自己一瞬间就硬了，抵在装甲里的玩意儿迫不及待开始昭显存在感。  
“什么？”但他仍然问道，嘴唇抵在男人侧头露出的纤长的颈线上轻啄，声音沙哑，“你不想知道我是谁？”  
克拉克双手握着扶椅手，在蝙蝠噬咬喉结时忍不住喘气，道：“不想……嗯、这没什么意义……我想和蝙蝠侠做爱。我没和男人做过，但我不介意和蝙蝠侠做、呃！……温柔点先生，我会被你搞废掉的。”  
布鲁斯握着男人的脚踝，从小腿摸上来：“我会努力让你明天走不动路。”  
“那你得、嗯……用点力、嗯……呃别碰那！等等！”  
“哪？这儿吗？”  
“啊！你、你头上长的不是耳朵吗……”克拉克听起来有些气急败坏。  
布鲁斯笑了一声。这个记者，怎么骂人都骂得这么委婉？简直毫无杀伤力。  
克拉克咬着男人粗糙的皮手套，磨牙。  
不一会儿，腹下肿胀逐渐适应，克拉克放松身体，疼痛便被抛之脑后。  
蝙蝠侠缓缓动起来。  
克拉克缠着蝙蝠侠的装甲，呼吸急促，脸颊生霞。  
布鲁斯可能太慢了。  
“快点……”他催促道。  
布鲁斯抚过记者红润的唇角，在对方等待得熏红的眼角中，微微一笑。下一瞬，克拉克的呻吟骤然剧烈了许多。  
蝙蝠洞深处的蝙蝠群吱唔扑棱了几下，扇落几块细小的石头。  
洞顶之上，正准备打开下行通道的达米安忽然一顿。目光落在入口书柜旁边一盏复古的台灯上。  
“阿福？”他呼喊道，“灯亮了？”  
阿尔弗雷德闻声而来，挑眉，确认道：“灯亮了。”  
达米安愤愤不平：“为什么？为什么今天灯亮了？”  
“这说明今天老爷不想让人下去打扰他。”韦恩家尽职尽责的管家先生说，“虽然我也不明白这是什么时候留下的规矩，但……看起来您今天只有另选交通工具出行了。”  
达米安气愤不已，在门口转了三圈，最后迫于不知内心深处什么样的直觉，选择了一走了之。  
奇怪。  
他想。以前也没听父亲提起过这盏灯的含义，为什么他会知道？  
阿尔弗雷德看着达米安翻窗而去的背影，回头看了看那盏亮着柔白灯光的台灯，内心充满了同样不解的疑惑。  
布鲁斯老爷什么时候在这安了这么一盏灯？

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 233我要解释一下关于n超骂人这么委婉的问题  
> 因为骇尔人间地狱的时候克拉克骂卡拉直接穿着制服来公寓找他，差点暴露了他的秘密身份的时候是这样骂的：“我伯父忘了给你的飞船充氧气吗？！”  
> ……_(:з」∠)_宝贝儿啊这样骂人实在太委婉了叭……我看了好久才看出来可能你想骂你姐姐没长脑子大脑缺氧（）
> 
> 卡拉：卡尔你在骂我吗？  
> 克拉克（无辜）：我没有啊？
> 
> 我笑晕
> 
> “蝙蝠侠你头上长的不是耳朵吗！”=“你怎么听不懂人话啊！”


	3. Chapter 3

“这些就是罗宾们的制服吗？”

克拉克站在主控室左侧的廊桥里，沿着平铺整齐的地板楼梯和钢筋栅栏，走上修缮整齐的铁壁。这里屹立着几箱分隔式展示柜，悬浮收藏着曾经在黑暗骑士身边出现过的记忆。

蝙蝠侠站在下方凝望着克拉克的背影。记者光腿裹着他的披风，赤脚在蝙蝠洞里乱逛。柔软的斗篷亲昵的贴着记者裸露的肩胛骨，动作之间露出的光洁肩膀上还残留着斑驳的吻痕。

他一手拉着斗篷，一手贴在单间收藏室的门上。内里淡黄色的灯光穿过玻璃门掩映在记者脸上，让那一块明亮的肌肤看起来像羊脂玉一样细腻。

“这是最初的那一件，对不对？”克拉克的眼睛里倒影着罗宾的制服，“这里有……四套制服，加上目前最新跟在你身边的那一个，你一共有五个跟班？”

蝙蝠侠歪头：“你看起来就像希望手里有个摄像机。”

克拉克转过身来，对楼下的蝙蝠侠挑了挑眉。“我的眼睛就是摄像机。”他说着，背靠在一个空白的收藏室门上。布鲁斯来不及阻止他，只听一声细微的咔嚓门开的声音，紧接着便是肉体撞击地面的闷疼声。

蝙蝠走上廊桥，在侧开的收藏单室里看见摔疼了的克拉克背靠在狭窄的门里，正揉着自己磕在墙壁上的后脑。

“看起来挺疼的。”

布鲁斯感到自己在说话的时候咽了口唾液。这不太像他，但无可否认的是，蝙蝠侠的小兄弟又站起来了。

克拉克光裸的大腿半支在身侧，黑色的披风搭在肩头，像溪流一样毫无规则的流淌，遮住了些不该遮的，又露出了些不该露的。紧实蜜色的臀肉上还能看见蝙蝠侠的指印，裸露的小腿带着纤细的脚踝就在蝙蝠侠站立的脚边颤抖，圆润的五颗脚趾微微蜷曲。

“不拉我起来吗？”克拉克向上伸出手臂的动作让搭在他身上的披风更敞开了点。布鲁斯的视线从记者如大卫雕像一般紧致的肌肉上挪开，从绷紧下凹的锁骨滑上手臂，最后停在伸到面前的骨节均匀的手掌上。

蝙蝠侠忽然俯下身，说：“我有理由怀疑你的所作所为是否另有目的。”他半跪下来，上半身挤进了狭窄的收藏柜，眼睛微眯，露出标准的属于蝙蝠侠的压迫性表情。“克拉克·肯特。”

克拉克收回手搭在蝙蝠侠的肩上，闻言眉眼微弯，问：“我有什么目的？”他拢了拢肩上的斗篷，似乎想将自己遮起来，却更多的露出了自己的大腿和侧臀。

布鲁斯嗯哼一声，手掌顺着起伏的肌肉线条滑进遮掩的私处。

他低声问道：“介意再来一次吗？”

克拉克绷紧了腿，下意识夹住男人的手臂，小腹收紧。呼出口气，克拉克攥紧放在布鲁斯肩上的五指：“唔！呼……如果你不像刚才那样‘粗暴’的话，我不介意。”

“我很‘粗暴’吗？”蝙蝠侠抬起一条长腿卡在腰间，歪头附身压在记者身上，充满迷惑，“你没有感到舒服吗？”

迎着蝙蝠侠凝视的、意味深长的目光，克拉克笑得将身上的黑披风震掉了些。

“旁人都说蝙蝠侠连笑也不会。”克拉克在那东西进入身体时长长低吟，缓过气后，他接着说，“我看他们都没见过你这副流氓模样……嗯！轻点！”

“我认为如果要追究原因，你肯定是主谋。”

克拉克瞪大眼睛：“什么？”

蝙蝠侠指控道：“你不该穿着我的披风、在我的地盘，光着身子走来走去。”

克拉克：“这让你血脉贲张了吗？”

蝙蝠侠笃定道：“你是故意的。”

“我不是。”克拉克眨了下眼睛，看起来并不真诚，但天知道他真的在说真心话。“但我觉得也没什么不好。”克拉克笑着亲了亲蝙蝠侠的鼻尖，“毕竟我选择跟你走不就是为了这个吗？”

布鲁斯在面具后挑起半边眉毛，只觉得心底有部分软肉被年轻的记者抓得痒痒的，就像狗尾巴草一直在手心脚心移动却不能被他牢牢抓住一样。

这让布鲁斯有些头脑发热，性致愈发高昂。他捉住克拉克的右手，舔吻噬咬手腕上那道狰狞的疤痕。克拉克攥紧手指，只感到麻麻痒痒的触感从伤口上爬过手臂肌肉蔓延至全身。他被男人弄得舒服了，在蝙蝠侠怀里叫得像猫儿一样软。

布鲁斯很喜欢克拉克全身全意享受自己为他带来快感的模样，也很喜欢克拉克裹着自己的披风在蝙蝠洞里随意溜达的模样。那副自如自在的灵动，让布鲁斯觉得自己心底某个等待许久的地方终于活了过来。

他也不知道怎么回事，他深知自己今晚失态了不止一点点。

他喜欢克拉克吗？就在他们认识的总共不到八个小时的时间里，他就喜欢上这个记者了吗？他难道已经寂寞如斯了吗？

众所周知，蝙蝠侠有一颗强大的、不害怕孤独的、钢铁般的心脏，无论面对怎样的困苦和艰难，布鲁斯自信自己都扛得下来。但此时此刻，布鲁斯恍惚觉得，他不是不害怕孤独，也不是坚不可摧，他只是在没有尽头的孤独和痛苦中待得太久了、待得太久了，久到他已经全然忘记了他曾经都失去过什么。

**他不再害怕孤独，也不再畏惧痛苦，因为他已经无法再更进一步了。**

布鲁斯把克拉克抱得很紧。这让记者被搞得有点惨，结束的时候腿软得差点站不起来。

克拉克扶着桌子，深深地喘气，双腿一个劲儿的发抖。

“我抱你去洗澡。”布鲁斯伸出手。

克拉克缓缓坐在地上，拒绝了他。

“你先去吧。”克拉克抱着自己的双腿缓气，头埋在膝盖里，脸颊绯红，“我等会自己去。”

“不需要帮忙？”

克拉克笑了一声：“帮什么忙？我还怕你把我按在浴室里再来一次。你快点去啦！”

布鲁斯眉毛一挑，手指抚过记者汗湿的鬓角，随后不再多说什么，转身走向浴室。

他现在真的非常怀疑肯特记者的心直口快究竟是天然赐予的率真，还是多年交际沉浮练就的情场本领。克拉克的洒脱和直率，几乎每每都精准戳中布鲁斯心中的痒痒肉，让人头脑昏聩，欲罢不能。

但布鲁斯仍然从记者的洒脱中感觉到了某种不对劲，而布鲁斯一时半会没有警惕到足以侦辨这种不对劲。

直到记者在蝙蝠洞的浴室里将自己清理干净，重新穿回自己的衣服裤子，衣衫整洁地站在他面前。

“现在是几点钟？”

克拉克一边擦着头发，一边问坐在控制台前的蝙蝠侠。

“十点。”布鲁斯说着，在克拉克伸手拿眼镜之前将那放在控制台上的粗笨的黑框眼镜递给了他。

正伸手的克拉克一顿，心头一跳，看了一眼旁边没啥表情的男人。

“谢谢。”克拉克伸手接过，掩去心底转瞬即逝的某种过电感。那种熟悉有点太突然了，从一整片空洞的虚无中窜出来，险些让他湿了眼眶。 **可他并不知道这究竟是怎么回事。**

蝙蝠侠没发现什么异常，他盯着电脑墙，说：“今晚来暗杀你的人是黑面具的杀手。毒品有一部分是他的资产。你对他紧追不舍，触了他的霉头。”

“他不是已经被你收监了吗？”

“看来有什么人在监狱里帮他做生意，我需要去看看了。”

蝙蝠侠站起来，披风一扬，似要离开。

克拉克紧跟在他身后。

布鲁斯眉头一皱：“待在这儿，克拉克。”

克拉克闻言十分不解：“什么？为什么？”

蝙蝠侠：“你在这儿很安全。”

“但我可没有在这里留宿的想法。”克拉克挑眉，“特别是在你还要出去‘工作’的情况下。”

布鲁斯开始感到不对了。

“你要去哪？”

“开个宾馆睡一觉。”克拉克靠在栏杆上，等待着蝙蝠侠将蝙蝠车从车库里唤出来，眼角带着抹明显的倦意，“我可没你这么好的精力，超级英雄先生。我可是被你狠狠肏了三顿，现在腿都在打颤，只想找个地方睡到日上三竿。”

蝙蝠侠转过来对着他，心底那种不对劲的感觉彻底冒出来了。克拉克对他的态度又变了，从十几分钟前还凝滞在空气里的暧昧与甜蜜中解脱出来，变成了全然的淡然。这让布鲁斯心底很不是滋味。

“你可以就在这里休息。”

“啊？”克拉克讶异地瞠目，瞪着面前黑漆漆的男人打量了几眼，反应过来对方说的什么之后眉目间浮现出抗拒，“我没有留宿约炮对象家里的习惯。”

布鲁斯心口一滞，五指骤然收紧。

克拉克迟疑地扫了他一眼：“……我想你也没有让对方留下来的、呃……习惯……？”

空气沉默了几分钟。

克拉克双手环胸，感到了一点点尴尬。

“好吧……”克拉克最后硬着头皮问，“车呢？”

布鲁斯后退了一步，转过身背对克拉克，看着启动分开的停车平台，声音从前面传来：“等会。”

他们没再多说什么。空气始终保持着尴尬的温柔。蝙蝠车从洞底被托举上来的机械声循规蹈矩的碎碎作响，平台升起，旋转，最后戛然而止。

车门打开，克拉克和蝙蝠侠分别坐进一边。

大灯一闪而逝，引擎跑动，一路无话。

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

蝙蝠车呼啸而去。  
克拉克站在人影稀疏的岔路口，望着绝尘而去的黑色跑车背影，挠了挠头。  
晕黄的灯光从身后富丽堂皇的宾馆大厦辐射出来，穿过环绕的灌木丛，或明或暗地交缠着街旁的路灯。阴影大片大片零落错杂，风停在肩头。  
克拉克侧头看了看高耸屹立的宾馆，现代化的设计让它看起来十分赏心悦目，而建筑上非常具有辨识度的W明确昭示了这栋大楼的所属人，韦恩。  
这地方他可住不起。克拉克戴上卫衣帽子，吸了口气又吐出，转身向背离宾馆的方向走去。  
他走了有一段距离，最后在腰酸得不行的时候停在了一扇门前。  
敲了敲门。  
“你好更格卢，我希望你能给我提供个住处，由于某些原因，我的公寓现在不安全了。我知道你有很多安全屋可以让我待着。”  
“我没有地方可以给你，记者。”屋内传来暗哑的消息，“你惹到的是那个人，我帮你就会害了我自己。”  
“你真这么害怕的话就不会做这么多人的中间人了。”克拉克说，“你给我提供了不止一张门票。”  
更格卢冷哼：“那个时候我可不知道你要干什么！你说的只是想要点阔佬的独家新闻而已！”  
“现在的发展都是意外。”克拉克无奈，“我无意将你卷入其中。”  
“那你现在就滚！”  
“……”  
克拉克看了看天色和紧闭的大门，最后不得不妥协。“好吧。”他说着，后退了一步，将蝙蝠侠留给他的一枚蝙蝠形状的信号发生器塞进门口。  
“收好这个。如果有什么人来找你的话，就按下按钮，蝙蝠侠会来救你的。”  
“你倒是还做了件合情合理的事。”门内的人似乎消了点气，“左边第三个花盆里好像有一把南城之家的钥匙，我不知道，你自己找吧！”  
门后的人离开了，克拉克听见一阵远离的脚步声。他侧头看了看楼梯左边并排安放的几个花盆，知道更格卢最后还是给了他一间能住的屋子。但克拉克想了想，最后还是没有拿。他将手揣在兜里，缓步离开了更格卢的屋子。  
更格卢的担忧是对的，克拉克寻找他的帮助时下意识忘记了并不是所有人都跟他一样对这个世界无牵无挂。他们有自己的家庭，混迹在灰色地带不是因为不怕死，而是为了活命。如果因为自己的原因而让更格卢被黑面具的人盯上，他就是最大的罪人了。  
克拉克查看了一下自己账户里的余额。自从他被摩根·埃奇炒掉以后到现在已经有一个多月了，他没有找到新的工作，从更格卢手里买门票也花掉他一份不菲的储蓄。如今财产所剩无几，再过个两三星期，克拉克很怀疑自己手里还会不会有余钱。  
但克拉克不是很担心。他不知道从何而来的这种淡然，好像很久以前他便已经经历过这样尴尬的、乃至更糟糕的境地一样。一扇扇门在眼前关闭，一双双眼睛在看着他哧哧发笑。这样的场景像是在做梦，但留在脑子里的印象却像是刻在了灵魂之中一样深刻。  
克拉克最后找了一家小旅馆住下了。虽然不是很安全，但好歹是个落脚之处。  
躺上床的时候克拉克累极了，蝙蝠侠帅得一塌糊涂但却一点也不怜香惜玉。  
好歹人家和男人也是第一次。克拉克缩进被窝里的时候模模糊糊的想到。腰太酸了，屁股也很疼，他真该找蝙蝠侠要点嫖资。  
克拉克想到这里时忽然笑了出来，在狭窄的小房间里乐不可支。目前这件事的走向就像某些弹窗网站里常常会故意吸引你去点的那种幻想情色小说一样。他和蝙蝠侠见了两次面，然后就迫不及待的一起滚上了床。  
真是让人意外。  
克拉克确定自己在这之前对男人没什么特别的兴趣。他甚至不常答应姑娘们的邀约，也不知道为什么这一次自己就那么容易的接受了蝙蝠侠，还在对方没有明确表示的时候自己主动提了出来。  
这不太像他的作风。克拉克从床上爬起来，靠着墙壁，闭上眼睛，浅浅呼吸。  
他开始回忆自己在蝙蝠洞的表现。逐渐意识到在整个过程中他都迫不及待的想和蝙蝠侠发生点什么。在那一段记忆里，他变得放肆、轻松，他在蝙蝠侠面前有种自己都不明白的依赖感和极度的信任。在那个时候，他变得有点不太像他了。  
克拉克抱住自己的双腿蜷缩在床上，头埋进膝盖，就像在蝙蝠洞最后一次的性爱后蜷缩坐在地板上一样紧紧抱着自己。  
他故意笑着将提议帮自己洗澡的蝙蝠侠赶进浴室，说出口的话却险些控制不住最后的音节不要在嘴边支离破碎。他在蝙蝠侠转身离开后嘴角不受控制的往下撇，心脏被某种意念疯狂撕扯，塞进来一团空空荡荡的疼痛。  
那一瞬间他意识到了什么，孤独和无助就像怪物一样咬着他的喉咙，让他忍不住颤抖，鼻尖发酸。他察觉到了自己诡异的形单影只，意识变做混沌中的一抹剪影，但却仍然不知道是什么在心头作祟，不知道是什么样的炙热在经久不息的疼痛。  
那一刻他唯一想做的，就是快点离开。  
离开这个男人的身边。离开它，离开这种空洞得仿佛要将人吞噬的疼痛。  
克拉克紧紧握住右手上的疤痕，五指紧缩，指甲陷进肉里，才堪堪能够止住心口一颤一颤的酸涩电流。  
这种感觉太熟悉了，熟悉又陌生，空洞又噬骨。克拉克讨厌这种感觉。他能在无数次的打击里傲然站立，保持初心，但他不喜欢被一次次提醒这种孤独和脆弱感。  
克拉克呼出口气，倒进被窝里，将枕头抱进怀里，并决定从今天晚上开始讨厌蝙蝠侠。  
虽然男人很性感，但克拉克并不想时刻让这种酸疼的电流在全身蔓延。  
克拉克决定睡觉了。  
然后他做了一个梦。

  
“你好布鲁斯。”  
男人坐在公园长凳上。克拉克戴着他红色开衫的兜帽。  
被叫到名字的男人抬头看了他一眼，迷惑的神色在脸上浮现，布鲁斯问：“你是谁？”  
“我？”克拉克挨着布鲁斯在长凳上坐下，将目光放在在喷泉周围嬉笑打闹的孩童们身上，“我们以前见过的，我是乔恩，乔恩·克拉克。”  
“哦……最近很多人给我说我们曾经见过，但很可惜，克拉克先生，我受了点伤，不太记得了。希望你不要介意。”  
“当然。我不介意。”  
克拉克肩膀、后背和肺腑上的伤还在流血，很疼，但他微笑道：“这没什么。我知道都发生了什么。非常庆幸你现在能够坐在这里看着孩子们，我听说你现在在儿童福利院工作？”  
“是的。”布鲁斯耸肩，“挺好的不是吗？”  
克拉克嗯了一声，长腿伸开，放松靠在椅背上。  
“这让我想起我们的第一次相遇，你也是坐在这里。”  
“我不记得了。”  
“没关系。”  
克拉克站起来，微微侧身掩饰不自然的疼痛带来的抽搐。  
“能看到你安全幸福的生活下去我很开心。”克拉克冲沿着石板路缓缓走来的橙发女孩眨了眨眼睛，“那是你女朋友吗？”  
布鲁斯看了一眼朱莉·麦迪逊，那是儿童福利院的老师，他们关系很近，很……暧昧。也许他们就快成为情侣了，在所有人眼里都是这样的。他应该回复：“是的。”因为这是迟早的事、这是将要发生的事。  
可布鲁斯听着克拉克打趣平静的问话，心脏却快速跳动了起来，悸动，疼痛，心间陡升一股不详。  
那种不详让他面红耳赤。  
“不……”他听见自己犹豫的否认，“不是。”他迟疑的抬头，看见克拉克眺望远方的、线条锋利的下颌骨。他看见他在得到自己的回答后笑了，蓝色的眼睛盈盈闪烁。  
“谢谢，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯无视了走到身边的朱莉老师，盯着克拉克，问出的话带着自己都没察觉的颤抖：“你、你要去哪？”  
克拉克特意穿着第一次和布鲁斯见面时的着装，挎着属于记者的背包。但他已经不是记者了，他失去了能力，如今亡命天涯，命无归宿。而布鲁斯并不知道。  
唯一与他们第一次见面时不同的是，克拉克没有戴他用作伪装的眼镜。  
 **因为没有必要了。**  
他微微垂下漂亮的眼睛，不与布鲁斯对视，说：“这不重要，布鲁斯。我是来告别的。”  
布鲁斯上前一步，感到一阵头晕目眩。  
他惶然问道：“你要去哪？”  
朱莉担忧地扶住有些蹒跚的男人，迷惑的看着他们。布鲁斯脸上出现了一种让她胆战心惊的痛苦神色，那让她下意识捉紧了男人的手臂，害怕他下一秒就晕倒在地上。  
克拉克有些心疼，他和朱莉一起将男人扶坐回椅子上。宽慰地笑了一下，说：“我只是回家而已，先生。”  
“你应该回我家。”布鲁斯脱口而出。克拉克一顿，在男人没有反应过来的迷惑里更尝到几分酸苦。  
他开始后悔了，他也许不该来见布鲁斯。他们的碰面或许会让投身于新生活的男人重新回到痛苦中。  
但克拉克想，他真的没法连布鲁斯一面也不见。  
克拉克蹲在地上，双手十指交扣握着布鲁斯的右手，感受到自己手上新生的茧子和男人手上的老茧重合。心下酸涩，他紧了紧手掌，轻声道：“很高兴认识你，韦恩先生。”  
然后他放开了。布鲁斯头疼得失去了力气，他茫然地看着他，却不能收紧手指，握住这个男人。  
布鲁斯只能坐在原地，大睁着双眼。朱莉站在他的身旁，手搭在布鲁斯宽阔的肩膀上。  
他们注视着克拉克的离去。  
克拉克向他们挥手。  
“再见。”  
他最后看见自己露出了微笑。红色的衣衫被大风扬起，像一件血色的披风。  
浓郁的悲伤忽如其来，打碎了梦境。  
克拉克被惊醒了。  
心悸胸闷。  
他吐了出来。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我又回顾了一遍n52
> 
> 被虐痛了啊啊啊呜呜呜  
> 论狗血我比不过官方啊！！！  
> 车祸失忆+癌症三连绝杀！！！  
> 草！！！
> 
> 车祸（n老爷和小丑决斗，死亡）  
> 失忆（酒神因子复活后失忆）  
> 癌症（超人氪癌药石无医）  
> 太草了……
> 
> 我这里有有部分剧情挨着官方走的，比如布鲁斯在n超失去能力的时候还是失忆状态。但是也有改变，比如本文设定老爷这里失忆只是因为创伤过大失忆的，没有死亡又复生，没有破产。更多的后面你们就知道了。为避免某些疑惑，我还是再说一下：一切和官方不一样的走向都是私设。


	5. Chapter 5

那是谁？  
克拉克走在路上，想。  
昨天晚上梦里的那个人，是谁？  
他已经不记得昨晚梦见什么了，但那种钻心噬骨的悲伤和那一抹长长久久留在身后的人影却仍然滞留在心头。  
这大大影响了克拉克的思考能力，他从凌晨醒来，心悸的闷痛便没有停止过。  
那个人影在注视着他。  
那个人影在呼唤着他。  
那个人影……  
“大哥哥，买束花吗？”  
克拉克的思绪被一声呼唤打断。他抬眼一看，一个穿蓝色短裙的小女孩挡在了他的身前。  
此时此刻，黎明的光刚刚攀上人行道，扫落下的阴影除了接连成片的建筑，只有零星几个移动的人影。清晨，城市笼罩在焕然一新的雾色中，而小女孩精准的停在他的身前。她怀里抱着几束玫瑰和百合，看起来像是给情侣们准备的。  
克拉克回神，蹲下身注视着女孩，和蔼地问：“多少钱？”  
“五、五美元。”  
克拉克看得见女孩眼底仓促的慌乱和害怕，那让他不得不暂时将自己纷乱的思绪抛之脑后，关注起面前似有隐情的女孩。  
“大哥哥要吗？我这些花不太新鲜，我、我带你去我家里拿吧？”  
克拉克顿了顿，回答：“好。”  
他站起身，跟着女孩前进，拐进旁边的路口，又是一会步行。他确定他们已经离开了大路。  
就在这时候，小女孩忽然跑了起来。克拉克时刻警惕着，他猛地回头，耳畔传来细微风声。  
“砰！”  
克拉克被砸到墙上，疼痛。他听见了小女孩跌倒的尖叫。  
他还没来得及反应，手臂便被捉住，紧接着皮肉撕裂的声音远比痛楚更加快速的传达至大脑。  
克拉克一脚踹开身前的人影，被洞穿的手臂却不得不颤抖地紧贴在墙壁之上。  
侧头，克拉克看见是什么扎进了他的肉里。那是一个U形的固定器，一侧深深扎进墙里，一侧则陷入了他的小臂里，留下一个狰狞的豁口。  
血流如注。  
“让我猜猜，”克拉克长长吸了口气，盯着从地上爬起来的男人，问道，“黑面具让你来杀我的？”  
“看不出来作为一个记者你力气还挺大。”  
那男人捏着另一个U形限制器向克拉克靠近。他满脸横肉，仅仅只是从遮掩样貌的兜帽下露出的下巴也能让克拉克感觉到他凶狠的长相。  
他绝对杀过人。  
这样的联想让克拉克不舒服起来。他微微侧眼，看见跌倒在地上的小女孩缩在墙角抱着头瑟瑟发抖。她一定被威胁过了。  
克拉克不再反抗，他叹道：“为什么要利用一个孩子呢？”  
“因为有人告诉我这样可以让你束手就擒！”他捉住克拉克另一只手臂，用力将尖锐的U形限制器扎进肉里，“别挣扎，记者。否则这一个限制器就会出现在那孩子身上了！”  
克拉克抿嘴忍下了喉咙里翻涌的痛呼。锋利的铁器穿透皮肉，冷汗浸透背部，克拉克没有挣扎。  
现在他的双手都被钉在墙上了。  
克拉克忍着疼痛：“我不明白……”  
“你不明白的多着呢。”男人露出微笑，刀片露出袖口，“黑面具花了大价钱要你的命。”  
克拉克闻言一顿，心头电光火石闪过了些什么。他盯着男人的匕首，踩在地上的双腿绷紧，隐隐有发力的趋势，可下一瞬，异变陡生。  
男人发出一声惨叫，摔倒在地上，匕首乒零哐当滚到墙边。子弹穿透粗壮的大腿，男人捂住伤口，在地上匍匐，惊恐后退。  
“红、红头罩！”  
克拉克抬眼一看，一个身影从半空中跳了下来。胸前的红色蝙蝠标志挺显眼的，但更显眼的是对方遮住了整个脸庞头颅的红色头罩。  
枪口停在前一秒尚还耀武扬威的人的眉心。对方惊恐地瞪圆眼睛，被死亡的威胁冻僵在原地。他们可以因为蝙蝠侠的不杀原则而心存侥幸，可面对红头罩冰冷的枪口，没人不为此感到恐慌。  
红头罩持枪的大拇指搭上击锤，在男人几乎跳出胸口的心跳声里缓缓拉开——  
“别！”  
克拉克大喊出声，手臂被制却仍挣扎上前一步，血肉被更深地刺破。  
另一抹黑影从天而降，在克拉克反应过来前，眼前一花，双臂一疼，两枚U形限制器掉在地上，克拉克被扣进了一个冰冷的胸怀。  
“哼。”  
红头罩收回枪，抬手掐住僵硬在地上的男人的脖子，一个用力贯倒在蝙蝠侠的脚下。  
即使隔着大部分面罩，布鲁斯的脸色也可以明确感知到的很难看。血腥味在鼻间窜动，他捉住记者的双臂，看见两个深深的血窟窿。  
布鲁斯那一瞬间不知道从心底里涌出的是什么感觉，他感到一阵强烈的、从四肢百骸燃烧而起的愤怒。  
他猛地将地上的人掐住脖子抵在墙壁上。  
“消息是从哪来的？！”他咆哮质问，“是谁刊的悬赏？！”  
男人惊恐地瞪大眼睛：“我不知道！”他大喊着，恐惧促使他握住蝙蝠侠钢铁般的手腕，“怪物！放开我！”  
“我可以给你一次机会。”  
布鲁斯一拳砸在男人脸侧的墙壁上，留下一个深陷的凹洞。  
威胁触目可及。  
男人吸了口气，瞪大眼睛：“是、是……是黑面具散播的消息！他愿意出三万美金买这个记者的头！”  
“撒谎！”  
惨叫。  
男人被撞得头晕目眩，眼前蝙蝠的尖耳和雪白的眼睛扭曲了，变成了骇人的獠牙。  
他哆哆嗦嗦地尖叫：“是更格卢！是更格卢！是那只老鼠说黑面具愿意出钱要他的命！”  
正在缠绕手臂上伤口的克拉克一顿，回头看了一眼审问现场。站在另一旁的红头罩察觉到男人的视线，微微侧头看了他一眼。  
克拉克轻轻呵出一声笑意，摸了摸鼻梁，在红头罩的注目下缓缓走到似乎已被遗忘的女孩身前，蹲下身。  
“嘿……”他无视了身后吵闹的男人们的声音，温柔地挤出声音，“你叫什么名字？”  
女孩紧紧抱着腿，脸埋在膝盖里，花朵凌乱散在脏污的地上，被泥土染成黑色。  
克拉克低头看了看，从地上拾起一株尚且鲜艳的玫瑰花，擦去其上少许的黑泥，递至女孩面前。  
“可惜花大部分都毁了，还只有这一株很漂亮。”克拉克说，“可我都很喜欢。五元一株，这里一共有十株，我给你五十块好不好？”  
小女孩环抱的手松动了一点，哽咽的声音从衣袖后面传来。  
“我、我不是卖花的……”  
克拉克说：“我知道。”他摸了摸女孩柔软的头发，轻声道：“但我愿意买这些花。它们很漂亮。”  
女孩抬了抬头，借着阳光，透过一点点指缝，终于看见蹲在身前的男人脸上柔和的微笑，透过眼镜，那双蔚蓝的眼睛比天空还要宽广。而在他身后，蝙蝠侠黑色的身影沉默地靠近、驻足屹立，胸膛上展翅的蝙蝠迎着阳光闪出温暖而厚重的金色。  
那似乎触碰到了什么，女孩骤然哽咽出声，眼泪簌簌而下。  
“我想回家。”她放下防御性环保身躯的手来，扑进克拉克怀里，哭着说，“我好想爸爸妈妈……你们能不能送我回家？”  
“哦……”克拉克接住女孩，拥入怀中，安抚地抚摸女孩的后颈和肩膀，手臂上的绷带渗透出血色，克拉克回答道：“别哭，孩子。我们在这儿呢，我们可以送你回家，一定送你回家。”  
他将女孩抱起来，站起身的时候却被蝙蝠侠挡了一下。  
克拉克投去疑惑的一瞥。布鲁斯沉默地接过女孩，抱进自己怀里。克拉克手臂上的血流得让人胆战心惊。  
“他让我先带你回去。”一直靠在墙上看着他们的红头罩在一旁说，蝙蝠车引擎声靠近，缓缓驶进路口。  
“我会把她送回家。”布鲁斯沉声道，让女孩抱紧他的脖子。“在那之前，”他决绝地对克拉克说道：“你，必须待在蝙蝠洞！”  
克拉克张了张嘴，蝙蝠侠钩枪出鞘，唰没了人影。  
红头罩敲了敲停在身侧的黑色跑车，红色透明舱门打开，偏了偏头，他道：“上车。”他和克拉克对视了一眼，末了加上一句：“我可不是老头儿，对你那般有耐心，别让我动手。”  
克拉克耸耸肩，迫于形势再度坐进了蝙蝠车里。  
红头罩发动汽车，油门踩得轰隆隆的。  
他们一句话也没说，直到蝙蝠车平稳驶上大路后，克拉克迟疑地在安静中询问：“……那个、他……蝙蝠侠，很老吗？”  
红头罩握着方向盘的手顿了一下，半晌，他目不斜视，平静地回答：“很老。”  
克拉克：“哦……”  
安静。

  
tbc.

  
布鲁斯：🤬


	6. Chapter 6

红头罩趴在环壁桥廊的栏杆上观望。  
克拉克·肯特坐在蝙蝠椅上，摊开举高双臂。阿尔弗雷德为他清理了伤口，细致的缝合，抹上药，绑上绷带。  
“我还以为又能见到上次那种药。”克拉克在静谧的空间里说话，声音放得很轻，并不显得突兀。  
阿尔弗雷德抚过右手腕上的刀疤，那里愈合的新肉粉粉嫩嫩，再过几天，也就连疤痕也看不见了。这就让老人明白过来对方在说什么药。  
“那种药只有他身上有。”阿尔弗雷德释惑道，“已经所剩无几了。”  
“嗯？”克拉克疑惑地发出一个鼻音，“为什么？他说他不经常用……但超人没再给他新的吗？”  
红头罩从栏杆上哼出一个气音，促使克拉克抬头看向他。杰森说：“老头不要。”  
阿尔弗雷德收起医疗箱，点点头承认这是事实。克拉克放下衣袖遮住手臂上的伤口。疼痛仍然存在，但已经好得多了。  
克拉克没再追问蝙蝠侠为什么不要超人这样的赠予。他的心里隐隐有一个答案，但却并不能直接将其凝聚成一个明显的、说得出口的句子。  
奇怪。  
克拉克靠在蝙蝠侠的专座上，舒适地翘了翘脚，心头的疑惑很快消失得无影无踪。他转而想到：这椅子真舒服。  
蝙蝠车的引擎声由远及近，停滞在身后的平台上。红头罩从廊桥上跳了下来，阿尔弗雷德清理干净手掌，向前迎接这处洞穴的主人。  
克拉克回头看了一眼，蝙蝠侠从车里出来，大跨步走进控制平台。  
克拉克知道答案，但他还是问了一句：“你把她送回去了吗？”  
蝙蝠侠在控制台前站定，目光在克拉克身上梭巡了一会，回答：“嗯。”  
克拉克继续问：“有没有给钱啊？”  
“给了。”  
“五十哦。”  
“我给了一百。”  
克拉克瞪起眼睛：“你、你怎么随便涨价啊！”他的钱包已经所剩无几了！  
蝙蝠侠瞥了他一眼，哼道：“不要你还。”  
克拉克郁闷地坐回椅子里，鼓起脸颊生气。  
蝙蝠侠转头和红头罩交流了一下。克拉克听到有人利用黑面罩的名头做地下生意，实质上并不是黑面具。蝙蝠侠和红头罩的相遇是在黑门监狱，因为红头罩也正在查这起突然出现的毒品链。  
“他们把毒品伪装成药物进行运输。我抽查了其中几个进行检测，发现了不一样的东西……”蝙蝠侠单手撑在椅子后背上，伏低上身，越过克拉克抱臂摊在椅子上的身体去点控制键盘。  
阿尔弗雷德注意到他根本连叫克拉克起来的意思都没有。老管家目光平静的看了看控制台左边的一个隐蔽按钮，那是连接书房那盏‘退避’灯的开关。  
哈。他已经知道昨晚是谁和蝙蝠侠待在蝙蝠洞里了。  
克拉克听着蝙蝠侠的分析，总结出关键：“你是说这件事和超人有关？毒品里藏着保证氪星基因存活的类药物？”  
蝙蝠侠：“嗯。”  
“但他们为什么要把它藏在毒品里，这不是特别吸引你们的视线吗？”  
红头罩在旁边说：“毒品是另一拨人干的，参与运输的某些人起了浑水摸鱼的心思。”他看了一眼克拉克，“就像海里那些会浮在鲸鱼后面借力的小鱼一样。但他们太蠢了。一边借力贩毒，一边又害怕被敲打，便假借黑面具之名来护航。”  
克拉克挠了挠头，靠在椅背上转头看身边的男人：“哼，看来这事我查不下去了？”  
红头罩离开了，他已经知道是谁在他的地盘上贩毒了，剩下关于氪星人的事显然与他无关，他便不再久留。  
蝙蝠侠余光扫见阿尔弗雷德沿着廊桥上行的背影，转回目光，盯着克拉克的面容。  
“Hmmm……”他沉吟半晌，反问：“你还想查？”他的语气就像是已经从克拉克隐晦的态度上察觉到了什么。而克拉克不得不承认他的感觉是对的。  
他不想查了。今早在宾馆里醒来后，他就不想再查了。他有了新的目标……  
但蝙蝠侠是怎么知道的？  
克拉克问了出来：“你怎么知道？”  
布鲁斯说：“我查到了更格卢。”  
“哦！”克拉克叹气，“所以你就知道今天其实我有个线人要见？”  
“我比你先一步。更格卢告诉了我这个线人的事情，我已经审过他了，顺便问了你的事。他说你毁掉了今天的约定。所以我推测，你不想查了。”  
“好吧。”克拉克说，“你太快了。”  
蝙蝠侠对这句赞美无动于衷。  
两人沉默了一会，布鲁斯忽然道：“更格卢是个八面玲珑的老鼠……”  
克拉克说：“我知道。这个名字也不是他的真名。”  
“我真高兴你没有为此伤心。鉴于你把我给你的求救信号送给了他，而他却先下手为强想要你的命。”  
克拉克咕哝道：“我感觉你在嘲讽我，但我没有证据。”  
“哦，我在说你命大。”  
克拉克鼓起脸。  
布鲁斯补充道：“还有天真。”  
“哼！”克拉克双手环胸，“我才不要一个老头的说教。”  
蝙蝠侠闻言一顿，眼睛猛地眯起。  
克拉克还在自顾自说：“况且在刚才来杀我的那个人大声叫嚣是黑面具要我的命的时候我就知道其中必有蹊跷，所以也不是很意外……你干什么？！”  
蝙蝠侠捏着克拉克的下颌，阻止了那张喋喋不休的小嘴。  
“你这么聪明，还不知道我是谁？”  
克拉克的眼睛在眼镜下迷茫的闪烁了一下。他忽然想到了阿尔弗雷德，老人是这洞穴里除了克拉克之外唯一一个没有遮掩面目的人。  
 **但克拉克对他的印象却很模糊。**  
“如果你是一个称职的记者，你就应该知道……”蝙蝠侠的头甲被卸下，布鲁斯·韦恩的脸庞露了出来。他靠得很近，头发在罩头下被弄得凌乱，汗水和硝烟的味道在鼻间弥漫，克拉克瞪大双眼，只听他说：“阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯是布鲁斯·韦恩的管家。”  
“噢……”克拉克盯着布鲁斯近在咫尺的灰蓝双眸，脑神经被放大的帅脸不断冲击着，迟钝地感叹道：“fuck。”  
他怎么没有意识到这个？  
布鲁斯的眼神很危险。克拉克后知后觉的意识到他正在对刚才自己的措辞而不满。  
他应该对此不满的，因为面前的亿万富翁正在散发着独属于成熟男人的性感魅力来陈述一个事实：他一点也不老。  
吸了一口气，克拉克在两人几乎快要靠在一起的距离中间插进一朵花。  
布鲁斯显然被这变化弄得愣了一下。  
那鲜红的玫瑰绽放在眼前，塑料纸皱巴巴的，花瓣也有些松散。  
可克拉克就躲在这一朵艳红得有些萎败的花朵后面，笑出洁白的列齿，说：“送给你。”  
那双湛蓝的眼睛像火烫的宝石一样滚进布鲁斯心里，留下汽化的高温。没人听见那时候布鲁斯的心跳得有多快。  
男人抿紧嘴角，后退了一步。  
克拉克将男人没接下的玫瑰放在控制台上，赶紧从蝙蝠专座上跑了出去。  
蝙蝠侠沉默地瞪着他的动作。  
克拉克下意识沿着上行的阶梯跑了几步，忽然又停下，回头问：“从这儿上去吗？”  
布鲁斯让自己保持着面无表情：“嗯。”顿了顿，他补充道：“猜得不错，阿尔弗雷德为你准备了休息的地方。”  
布鲁斯的话打消了克拉克心底的犹疑。他暗暗松了口气，毕竟刚刚他还真不知道自己怎么这么自然的就想往上跑……虽然蝙蝠侠向他展示了秘密身份，可这也不代表他就能进入布鲁斯·韦恩的地盘。  
克拉克的脚步声消失在廊梯之上。  
布鲁斯收回视线，看向控制铁台上静静绽放的玫瑰，有那么一会他还是站在原地。  
最后，他摘下手套，执起去了刺的茎杆，放在眼前。  
花朵早就不香了，甚至受到碾压的地方也已变得残破不堪。  
可布鲁斯还是看见了玫红花瓣上几抹干涸的血迹。于是他知道这是在那小巷里被克拉克捡起的花朵。  
他蹲在地上，笑意盈盈：“我愿意买这些花，它们很漂亮。”他擦去花瓣上的黑泥，手上的血就落在了花瓣上。  
布鲁斯闭上眼睛，让花朵靠在自己的鼻子上。  
——他还是闻到了香味。

  
tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

布鲁斯睡着了。  
四个小时后，他醒了。  
阿尔弗雷德给他端上早午餐的时候告诉他克拉克已经离开了。  
布鲁斯用餐的手一顿，并不是很意外。他问道：“什么时候走的？”  
“就在您睡下后不久。”阿尔弗雷德回答说，“他突然明白过来他不用在这里休息，他已经休息过了。”  
“他是这么说的？”  
“当然不是。”老管家在拿走桌上的空红酒杯时说道，“肯特先生显然受过良好的家庭教育，不会如此直白地拒绝一个老人。”  
从酒柜面前转过身来的布鲁斯盯着桌上不翼而飞的酒杯露出了点无可奈何的神情。  
“我以为我能喝一点？”他将酒重新放回去，坐回餐桌，“他有告诉你他去哪吗？”  
“平常这个时候您可以喝一点，但今天不行。”阿尔弗雷德说，“您睡到了12点，早餐成了午餐，只能喝牛奶。”  
布鲁斯嗯哼一声，无意否决老人的权威。他开始揉眼睛。  
阿尔弗雷德上前，手抚过男人的肩膀，让他昂头靠在椅背上。  
“您又不摘眼镜。”老人从布鲁斯的眼睛中取出隐形眼镜，在泛红的眼眶中滴了几滴眼药水，“就算制造这枚眼镜的技术可以让它成为您的第二层角膜而没有副作用，一直戴着它也让您感到了不适。”  
“只是我睡过了头，维持活性的药水失效了。”布鲁斯抹去眼角因眼药水而泛滥的水珠，最后还是又问了一遍：“他没告诉你他去哪了？”  
“没有，先生。”阿尔弗雷德回答，“他只是说他要去找一个人。”老人合上手里的隐形眼镜盒，半调侃地加上一句：“我希望他不是去找他的梦中情人了。这样您就还有一点希望。”  
布鲁斯吃完餐碟里最后一点食物，闻言轻哼了一声。  
“哦，对了。”阿尔弗雷德端着餐碟离开前又想起什么，回头道，“他给您留了一百块钱，说不能占您的便宜。虽然我告诉他这事儿完全是您故意哄抬物价。”  
布鲁斯一噎，咕哝道：“我又没让他还。”  
“所以——”阿尔弗雷德遥遥说道，“我建议您再付双倍的价钱买他的玫瑰。”  
布鲁斯脸上的狼狈一闪而过，他终于选择了抗议：“你偷看我柜子？！”  
“没有，先生。只是我知道肯特先生离开的时候并没有带走他之前藏在衣服里面的玫瑰，所以我想，他可能将它送给了您。而您藏东西的地方也就那么几个。”  
“你还是偷看了我的柜子！”  
“如果就像您那样把它藏起来，明天您再去看的时候就只能拿它给花园当肥料。”  
布鲁斯愤愤不平：“狡辩！”  
他顿了一会，双臂交叉在身前，带着点霸道地阐述事实：“我不会付钱买他的玫瑰。这是他送给我的。”  
“嗯哼。”阿尔弗雷德擦干沾水的手指，“所以接下来您要做什么？”  
接下来？  
布鲁斯想到，我得知道他要去见谁。

  
克拉克坐在公园的长凳里，鸽子落在喷泉周围，啄食行人投喂的食料。有一些跳到他脚上，又飞走了。  
克拉克双手搭在椅背上，微仰头，目光落在成片的树顶，看青葱的叶片被风吹拂，摇摆。  
今天是阴天，天空是白色的，阳光并不刺眼。但当有什么挡住阳光的时候，光和影的落差依然很大。  
克拉克睁开半眯起的眼睛，望着眼前的阻光的人影。微微有些惊讶，克拉克捏捏后颈，坐起来了一点。  
“韦恩先生？”  
布鲁斯往旁边站了站，露出身后被自己挡住了的宽阔视野，说：“阿尔弗告诉我你在找一个人。”  
克拉克重新靠进长椅里，点头：“是这样。”  
布鲁斯抱着手臂说：“结果很明显？你没有找到。”  
克拉克轻笑一声：“我以为白天你应该也很忙？”  
“某种程度上我的工作时间很自由。”布鲁斯坐在克拉克旁边，说，“所以现在，我很闲。”  
克拉克看了身旁的男人一眼，确定对方是在说真的之后，“哦，万恶的有钱人。”他半真半假的叹气。  
布鲁斯跳过了这个话题，道：“你要在哥谭找什么人的话，不如问我。”  
克拉克说：“当然。”  
他看起来似乎没有想要拒绝布鲁斯抛出的橄榄枝的意思，又或者说克拉克很乐意借助蝙蝠侠的力量，但……  
布鲁斯挑眉：“你没有向我求助，为什么？”  
克拉克的回答有些出乎意料。他说：“我也不知道我在找谁。”  
布鲁斯一顿，十指交叉垂落在膝间。他想起阿尔弗雷德的调侃，不由得打趣道：“梦中情人？”  
克拉克笑了一声，眼眸微斜扫了男人一眼，带着笑说：“或许吧。”  
这可不是蝙蝠侠想听到的回答。  
布鲁斯问：“有什么便于识别的特征吗？”  
克拉克沉默了一会。他根本记不得那个魂牵梦绕的人长什么样，身高、胖瘦？  
“是个男人。”克拉克最后说。  
布鲁斯失笑：“这是什么特征？”  
克拉克也发出了一串笑声。  
“所以啊，我不知道我在找谁。”他重新将目光落在半空中，悠悠说道，“也许只是个让人心烦意乱的梦而已。我梦到他了，然后——”  
克拉克的声音断在中途，他惶然又被一阵心悸扯住了，眼前闪过一汪幽深的蓝色，带着让人心碎的平静。  
克拉克忽然说不出话了。  
布鲁斯不明白，他抬起眼来看着克拉克：“然后？”  
克拉克回神，锤了锤胸口，轻咳一声：“没什么。”他说，他猛地意识到什么，他觉得他忘记了一些东西。  
布鲁斯不依不饶在旁边说：“你看起来不像是没什么……”  
克拉克打断道：“没什么。”他再重申了一遍，靠回椅子上，说：“我梦到他了，然后就感到特别难受而已。”  
布鲁斯专注的看着克拉克，发现他始终上翘的嘴角缓缓没了笑意。有什么让人忧伤的情绪笼罩在了他的身上，朦朦胧胧的，像一层纱雾。  
布鲁斯捏紧手指，心间闪过一串麻痹的电流。他张了张口，带着点迟钝调侃道：“……听起来真的挺像梦中情人。”布鲁斯猛地皱眉。 **他为什么还要提这个？**  
克拉克忽然问：“您为什么对我这件事这样上心，韦恩先生？”  
布鲁斯被问得措手不及。但他有能力把这个问题揭过去，不留痕迹、足够圆滑的——而他选择了最蹩脚的理由。  
“鉴于我们之前的关系……”他说得含糊其辞，模棱两可，“我想我有义务关心一下——”他看见克拉克在皱眉了。  
布鲁斯收回了剩下的话。他自己也觉得这个理由实在唐突得惊人，说到底到现在为止他们之间没有任何值得一谈的关系。  
“……”  
他们不是什么男朋友，也不是朋友。除去蝙蝠侠和受害人的关系，就只剩下一个赤裸裸的、一夜情的关系。  
这样看来他们确实没什么值得一谈的、能深入交流的关系，不过……发生改变是件很简单的事情。  
布鲁斯说：“我想让你做我男朋友。”  
空气骤然变得寂静。  
克拉克张嘴，感到无数的震惊滚过舌尖，又滚回喉咙。最后他找到一点声音，不可置信地问：“……这是什么任务吗？”  
布鲁斯摇头。  
克拉克吸了口气，头脑被那么一下直击雷鸣给轰得发白了。  
“这听起来就像是个玩笑。”他喃喃道。  
布鲁斯再度摇头，说：“事实上，我很喜欢你。”他被克拉克的震惊给逗笑了，虽然他自己也觉得现在的对话内容完全跑偏了，但回身一想，布鲁斯觉得这似乎也没什么不好的。  
 **他真的想让克拉克成为他的男朋友。**  
而不论克拉克在找谁，不论那个人在克拉克心里有什么难以被遗忘的位置。布鲁斯想，他不能自己先给自己判死刑。一切究竟如何，总得先试试才知道。  
理智的在脑子里分析了两面结果，布鲁斯忽然从纷乱的思绪里意识到，造成现在局面的原因不是偶然的、失误的，究其根本，只是 **他不想让克拉克离开** 而已。  
布鲁斯凝眉，在心里喘了一口气。  
他自己都不知道自己这强烈的渴望是从何而来的。他的心脏在胸腔里激烈的跳动着，急切地告诉他： **千万不要让克拉克·肯特离开。**  
就好像他曾为此付出过怎样惨痛的代价一样。

  
tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

克拉克脸上的震惊太过深刻，他长而纤细的睫毛在眼镜下轻轻扑烁，其下晶透的蓝渗透皮肉，像世上最干净的高山泉水一样包裹了布鲁斯的五脏肺腑，那有些沁凉、却极度舒适。  
这种愉悦感让布鲁斯感到很平静，而同时他没有忽视一抹局促的嫣红在克拉克脸上越扩越大。  
啊。布鲁斯一瞬不瞬地盯着克拉克，想：我会被拒绝了。  
果不其然，克拉克回过神来，模模糊糊地吐出一个单词：“不……”  
并不意外。  
布鲁斯仍然在看着克拉克，他现在的目光有些肆无忌惮了。而年轻的记者在他眼前越来越眼神闪烁，无地自容。  
“我得说这让我无法理解。”克拉克忽然站了起来，靠近布鲁斯的那一侧耳廓通红。布鲁斯也站了起来，看着克拉克稍微在两人中间拉出了点距离。  
布鲁斯没有将那点安全距离缩短，他站在被拒绝的界限之外，说：“没关系。我知道你不讨厌我就行了。”他耸了耸肩膀，半掩藏在棒球帽下的眼睛微微一笑，“昨天，我们有一个相当愉悦的夜晚。”  
克拉克捏了捏眉心，放下手，重新看向布鲁斯，眉间带着不解。  
“你是在问我昨晚在想什么吗？”克拉克显然误会了，“我没想到事情会变成这样，韦恩先生，我只是感觉你想邀请我而我同时觉得这个主意不坏——”他有点着急了，急于撇清这段暧昧关系带来的连带影响。  
布鲁斯敏锐的察觉到这点。但在他去搞清楚克拉克为什么这么抗拒这样的牵绊之前，他先一步作出解释：“不，不，不要误会，克拉克。”  
他感觉克拉克在竖起什么高墙了。克拉克拒绝任何人的深入靠近。布鲁斯从对方的急切里感觉到克拉克 **正在后悔** 昨晚两人一起享受的快乐。  
这隐约的直觉让布鲁斯不舒服起来。  
布鲁斯说：“我没有这个意思。就算你不接受也没有任何关系，我只是——觉得你很可爱而已。”可爱这个词可能对一个男人来说不是什么赞美，但布鲁斯直觉如果自己再重复一遍自己很喜欢克拉克的话，对方一定会不停的给他说事情不应该这样。而布鲁斯确定自己会在对方不停的否认里越来越不高兴，最终两人只能 **不欢而散** 。这个结果是布鲁斯不能接受的，他理智地选择将“喜欢”这个词替换成了一个可有可无的赞美。  
克拉克果然放松了点——布鲁斯认为那更接近“松了一口气”。他深深地皱起眉，帽檐挡住了眉目中浮现的不满。他不认为自己做错了什么，而克拉克的态度确实让他不爽了。  
他真的不喜欢和人有什么剪不断理还乱的暧昧关系，哈？干脆利落，一夜情就是一夜情。哪怕克拉克已经承认了不论是蝙蝠侠还是布鲁斯都极度吸引人……  
布鲁斯听着克拉克在耳边说“谢谢”、还有恭维“您真的魅力惊人，我很荣幸”、和始终未曾更进一步的“韦恩先生”，紧接着就是蹩脚的、试图脱身的告别。  
布鲁斯沉默地盯着克拉克，直到对方在自己的沉默里安静下来。  
“韦恩先生？”  
布鲁斯在克拉克企图后退的步伐里轻嗯了一声。  
“那如果没有别的事的话，我——”  
布鲁斯打断道：“你要去哪？”  
克拉克确定布鲁斯已经明白自己的拒绝，那么在两人如此尴尬的境地下，布鲁斯不应该再追问了。  
可布鲁斯就是再度追问了：“我猜你不会放弃找那个人。你觉得他存在吗？”他就像是忘记了刚刚发生的对话一样直接续上了之前的话题。  
这一招被阿尔弗雷德戏称为蝙蝠侠的装聋作哑，通常在布鲁斯不知道该如何解决的情感问题中被使用。  
克拉克如今有幸被选为了实施对象。他在回过神来前懵懵懂懂地回答：“啊……嗯。”  
然后蝙蝠侠找到了自己的突破口。  
“你知道，我说‘我可以帮你’并不只是一个场面话。”布鲁斯抢在克拉克前面说，“来，跟我来。”他招招手，微微侧身，示意克拉克跟上自己。  
克拉克愣在原地瞠目结舌，似乎没明白为什么布鲁斯·韦恩话题能够拐得如此熟练。  
到了这个时候布鲁斯认为之前的失败不算什么了，反正自己成功介入了克拉克想要继续下去的调查并且也顺利将人绑在了身边。  
克拉克站在原地还没有动，但布鲁斯相信像他这样的人是不会在别人这么热情的提供帮助的时候直接一走了之的。  
果不其然，克拉克虽然犹豫，但还是跟了上来。  
“你想带我去哪？”克拉克犹犹豫豫地跟着布鲁斯走进一个废弃报亭，刚刚站稳，铁门关上，内置大灯便亮了起来，地板骤然下降。  
克拉克吓了一跳，险些摔倒。布鲁斯眼疾手快捉住了克拉克后腰。  
“别紧张。”布鲁斯说，“一个秘密基地。”  
克拉克的尴尬很快被眼前展现的东西清扫干净。地板下嵌进一处凹坑，与前方亮起白光的地下室地板合为一体。  
这里俨然是一处小型的蝙蝠洞。  
克拉克嘴里发出一声惊叹。  
“这是你建的吗？这座城市还有多少个这样的地方？”  
布鲁斯在脱下衣服的时候回答：“嗯哼。我很想回答你全都是我一个人的功劳，但无可否认有人帮我搬运了物资。”  
“哦我现在开始怀疑你那些市政建设计划究竟有多少是以权谋——”克拉克的话断在中途，他边说着话边转过头，十分不期然地撞进了某个让人眼晕的画面里边。  
布鲁斯正背对他穿蝙蝠侠的制服。黑色的紧身制服包裹住光裸的起伏肌群，流畅下滑的脊椎好似天堑地沟让克拉克移不开眼睛，在那周围，狰狞的伤痕成了浅白的弧线，蛛网密布……克拉克的心脏在胸腔内跳动，他能听见那震动的回响了。  
耳廓红烫。  
蝴蝶骨随着主人动作的手臂凸起又下伏，视线腾挪，克拉克能看见那截紧致的腰，也能看见对方毫不遮掩的臀，两腿中间，他能看见昨晚在他身体里肆虐的大家伙……  
蝙蝠侠扣上万能腰带，回头的时候发现克拉克一动不动站在电脑墙前。他走上前去。  
“走。”布鲁斯说。他的声音被包裹进了异常流窜的电流之中，粗糙、低哑、如火焰在肺腑中点燃。  
克拉克发现自己没法控制自己了。他胸口发热，心口一片滚烫，恍惚之中似乎又回到了昨天晚上，变成了那个自己不太熟悉的人。他这时候忽然记得早些时候自己送了一束玫瑰给对方了，他突然不确定布鲁斯对他的告白是不是因此而来。而在那时候，克拉克也没觉得自己将玫瑰送给对方有什么不妥——甚至，克拉克记得，他在将那朵将败不败的玫瑰塞进衣服藏起来时划过脑海的念头就是：如果把它送给蝙蝠侠——太出格了。  
克拉克终于意识到。是你先和蝙蝠侠调情的。对方接受了，而你……却开始义正严辞地拒绝了。  
蝙蝠侠站在传送器前，回头发现克拉克根本没有跟上来。  
“克拉克？”  
克拉克捏紧手掌，忽然陷入了莫大的眩晕中。  
——我究竟想干什么啊？  
他问。  
胸口空泛地弥漫出疼痛。  
那一瞬间，他似乎走马观花看见了无数颗星星。漫天群璨中，有冷风呼啸。  
他倒下来，从万丈高空中，倒下来—— **消失** 。  
布鲁斯猛地抱住克拉克倒下的身体，破喉而出的声音带着那一瞬间无法遏制的慌乱。  
“克拉克？！”

tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

克拉克安静的躺在蝙蝠洞的医疗床上。  
他的双眼紧闭，眉目放松，就像在夜晚里再自然不过的睡着了。探照灯打在克拉克的头顶，布鲁斯能在蝙蝠电脑的检测器上看见克拉克的所有体检结果。  
他很健康，毋庸置疑，除了手臂上两处尚未愈合的伤口，所有一切都很正常。没有脑损伤，也没有什么可以引起长时间失去意识的严重疾病，但克拉克就是陷入了沉睡中，整整一天了，昏迷不醒。  
并且……在此期间，布鲁斯发现了一个秘密。一个不得不让蝙蝠侠心头一震的秘密。  
阿尔弗雷德想告诉布鲁斯别为未知名的事件不眠不休的牺牲睡眠时间，可达米安的惊叹就像一根尖刺穿过了横亘的无言。  
“他长得和超人一模一样。”  
当那副眼镜被取下，暴露出明晰的额头、眉毛、眼窝，和鼻梁……模糊的陌生感便在漩涡一样的眩晕中凝实了，蝙蝠侠从那被抛弃的熟悉中认出了那个世人皆知的影子。  
超人。  
“他是个克隆人吗？”达米安在实验床边上绕圈，“我听陶德说你又追查到一起和氪星人有关的药物走私案？他是你从实验室救出来的吗？”达米安今天早上才从泰坦回来，显而易见没能从他的“兄弟们”口中得到任何最新消息——比如说，布鲁斯有了个新情人之类的。  
布鲁斯脸色并不好看，他冷冷地坐在蝙蝠电脑面前，凝视屏幕上闪烁的基因序列，握紧双拳。他已经在这坐了很久了，从克拉克的真面目从眼镜下露出来、熟悉的基因资料从检测仪里上传到电脑的时候，他就坐在原地一动不动。  
这中间出了什么差错？  
布鲁斯控制不住的去反复思考。  
这中间有什么不对劲？克拉克·肯特的基因序列怎么会和氪星人的基因序列如此相似？  
电脑椅猛地下沉了一点，布鲁斯不用转头就知道罗宾正用胳膊压在他的椅背上。于是布鲁斯说：“不是。”  
“不是？”达米安凝视了几眼电脑上拟合度达到90%的基因对比，哼出的声音颇有点不信，“他自己跑出来的，被你捡到了？”  
布鲁斯再次回答：“不是。”  
达米安不爽了，接连两次猜测被否定让小男孩不高兴地撇下嘴角。  
布鲁斯在这时候说：“克拉克·肯特拥有自己完整的人生经历，他不是什么实验室产物，达米安。”而这，是最让布鲁斯不解的地方。他最开始受到这个事实冲击的时候下意识也认为与那正在调查的“氪星基因维活类药物”有关，可紧接着对克拉克·肯特人生经历的调查快速否定了他的这一猜测。  
克拉克不是突然冒出来的克隆人，他生长于堪萨斯广袤的农田之中，父亲母亲都是朴实的农民。克拉克曾经拥有一个快乐的小家庭。他的养父母十足的疼爱他，布鲁斯能从诸多的资料中了解到这一点，那些几乎溢出相框的幸福感是如此的具有感染力，让人不知不觉间看着便会露出与他们一样的欢笑来。但让人遗憾的是，克拉克的双亲在一场意外的车祸中丧生了。  
达米安快速浏览过那些资料，双手环抱于胸前。“什么意思？”他挑起眉，难得一见地陷入了迷惑，“不是克隆，看样子也不是跨宇宙事件，那怎么会出现这种情况？他的名字甚至都和超人十足的相像——克拉克·肯特，克拉克·怀特，嗯？”  
“我同样疑惑，罗宾。”布鲁斯站起身，停在实验床边，凝视克拉克安详沉睡的模样。他看起来就像个睡美人，柔亮的蓝色探照灯为克拉克光洁的脸颊度上一层莹莹白光，稍不留神，便会叫人误以为这是克拉克本身在发光一样。  
“但我认为他与超人没有关系。”布鲁斯说。他不知道从何而来的这种直觉，但他认为这是对的。他并不觉得克拉克·肯特和超人有什么关系。  
而就像他之前说的，他很喜欢克拉克。这不是因为超人，布鲁斯很明白。他和超人搭档了那么多年的时间里，如果对对方有什么不一样的想法的话，应该早就有所察觉了。更别说超人早就有了他自己的爱人……  
达米安在蝙蝠侠身后探头，瞪起眼睛，终于后知后觉地意识到了什么不对：他父亲触碰肯特的动作可不像是蝙蝠侠在触碰一条摆在眼前的调查线索。他轻轻地抚摸肯特的眼角，在达米安不动声色的打量中将人横抱进怀里。  
布鲁斯向楼上走去。他要将克拉克安置在韦恩庄园之中。  
达米安盯着蝙蝠侠消失的背影，回头陷入了一阵沉默。他现在意识到自己被“兄弟们”隐瞒了点什么了。

  
克拉克是在又一个夜晚过去后的凌晨醒来的。彼时他正躺在韦恩主卧的大床上，布鲁斯就裹着被子睡在他的身旁。  
那个时候克拉克并没有意识到发生了什么，他头疼欲裂，只感觉自己像是睡了一个世纪那么久。  
可他的记忆却是茫然的，他记得自己在觥筹交错的宴会上，记得自己成功拿到了某些人交头接耳的隐秘恶事。然后是什么？  
他受了伤，更格卢过河拆桥，故意诱导杀手来杀他，只为了与不知死活的记者撇清干系……  
克拉克嘶了口气，从床垫上撑坐起来。布鲁斯在这时候睁开了眼睛。  
克拉克还没有意识到自己旁边躺着个人。直到横亘头部的隐隐阵痛消失，克拉克才发现自己所在的地方有些不一样。  
这豪华的房间，落地窗……垂坠的窗帘，黑色磨砂石料地板，中国瓷器花瓶……  
克拉克迟疑地转过目光，终于看见躺在另外半张床上撑头看着他的男人。  
“…………”  
“克拉克。”  
他听见对方清晰的吐出自己的名字，丝绸睡衣大开，领口下健壮的胸膛和腹肌一览无遗。  
克拉克猛地被自己的口水呛到了。  
“谁？”克拉克惊慌失措地滚下床，“布鲁斯·韦恩？！”  
这是什么反应？  
布鲁斯敏锐地眯起眼睛，从床上坐了起来。  
克拉克上下看了看自己，竟穿着和布鲁斯一样的睡衣。  
这是怎么回事？克拉克惶然瞪大眼睛，不可置信地望着布鲁斯。  
“布鲁斯·韦恩？”他又叫了一次，带着仍然没能消失的惊慌讶异。  
布鲁斯皱了皱眉，望着手足无措的克拉克决定试探一下。“你忘了？”布鲁斯模棱两可地说。  
克拉克对着他点头，又摇头。  
“这、我不知道……”克拉克抓着自己的头发，十足的困惑，“我怎么会在这里？我……”  
布鲁斯：“你以为你在做什么？”  
克拉克根本没意识到面前的男人正在套他的话：“我被人暗杀了，更格卢——”他猛地停下来，似乎忘记了要说什么。  
布鲁斯恍然：“我救了你，你不记得了？”  
克拉克思考了两秒钟：“你救了我？”他看着眼前的富豪，低头又看了看手腕上的绷带，随后确定面前人没说假话。当时那个情形，如果没人救他，他早就交代在那里了。  
解决了面前的困惑，克拉克骤然放松下来。  
“可我不知道我为什么会——”和你躺在一张床上。克拉克尴尬地想，这又是怎么回事？  
布鲁斯不动声色地问：“我说我喜欢你，你还记得吗？”  
克拉克倒抽了口气，双眼睁得像铜铃一般。  
“你、你说什么？”  
哦。布鲁斯想，他不记得了。  
男人皱起英挺的眉，没想明白克拉克的突然失忆是怎么回事。他晕得叫人惶惑，失忆得也叫人无措。这究竟是怎么回事？还有克拉克提到的、梦中无法忘怀的人……  
布鲁斯开始怀疑那不是克拉克的梦了，如果他像这样失过忆，那么那些或许是克拉克原来的记忆也说不定？  
就在布鲁斯思考这些问题的时候，他忽然听见克拉克气弱地询问：“我、我答应你了吗？”  
布鲁斯下意识问：“什么？”  
克拉克迷茫地睁着眼睛。布鲁斯猛地回过神来，他是在说自己的告白。  
克拉克小心翼翼地坐回床上，离布鲁斯有一段距离，但他坐了下来。  
“你是我男朋友了吗？”克拉克带着点不确定地询问，“不然我们怎么躺在一张床上？”  
惊喜来得有点突然。  
布鲁斯的心脏在胸腔里快速地跳了两下。他该怎么回答？事实是克拉克拒绝了他，但现在……  
克拉克坐在床边，脸上带着十足的困惑。他正在走神，还在回想布鲁斯说的什么告白。隐隐约约中，他似乎对此真的有一点印象。然后他想起来了，他们在一个公园里，并肩坐在长椅上，脚边环绕了群群雪白的鸽子，布鲁斯说：“我想让你做我男朋友。”  
哦！克拉克眉间的困惑被解开了。他不记得别的了，但布鲁斯向他说了这个，他记得。  
“这、这太让人惊讶了……”克拉克说，“我都不知道我怎么和您扯上关系的，韦恩先生。”  
他看起来就像是对蝙蝠侠一无所知了。  
“我们是在宴会上认识的吗？”克拉克喃喃自语，“天啊，我像是在做梦。”  
布鲁斯心头涌过诸多疑惑，可在蝙蝠侠冷静的思考迷雾中，布鲁斯率先抬起手，遵照心底最深处的渴望将克拉克圈进了怀里。  
“我也像是做梦一样，”布鲁斯说，他将头埋在记者的颈窝里，深深吸了口气，“克拉克。”  
克拉克躁动荒谬的心忽然在布鲁斯的这一声呼唤里平静下来。他坐着一动不动，半晌，扯开嘴角笑了起来，回身扑进布鲁斯的怀里。  
“哦，”克拉克笑着吻了吻男人的嘴角，指尖在男人裸露的胸前打滑，好巧不巧地擦过了褐色的乳尖，“韦恩先生。”  
布鲁斯被他给叫硬了。

  
tbc.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 名字后带*的为P52蝙超

早餐过后布鲁斯接到了暸望塔的通讯，随后他告诉阿尔弗雷德他要离开一段时间。  
“什么时候回来呢，老爷？”  
布鲁斯在走下蝙蝠洞前说：“我会在午餐前赶回来。”  
“好的。”  
布鲁斯想了想，又补充道：“克拉克已经醒了，但可能还会再睡会，你记得把早餐放进保温箱里。”  
“嗯哼。”老管家微微挑起眉尖，“听起来是对我专业能力的质疑？”  
布鲁斯笑了一声：“哦，我从未怀疑。”他停了一瞬，又说：“另外，克拉克好像不记得蝙蝠侠的事情了。”  
阿尔弗雷德微有讶异：“不记得了？”  
“不记得了。”布鲁斯肯定道，“我暂时也不知道怎么回事。他的身体很健康，昏迷突如其来，醒来后记得我，却不记得蝙蝠侠。”  
“看来克拉克先生身上有不少秘密等着你去发现。”  
布鲁斯点头：“我会注意。”他随后消失在餐厅里。阿尔弗雷德收拾了餐桌，抬头不自觉地望了一眼紧闭的主卧。  
阿尔弗雷德心底有一种轻松，他不知道怎么回事，但他已然许久……没有见过布鲁斯这样高兴的模样了。布鲁斯没有把一切表现在脸上，但照看了他大半辈子的老人能够很轻易地从他的行为举止中发现某些端倪。  
布鲁斯一直爱着家族里的每一个人，可克拉克·肯特？他们相处的时间不超过一周，但阿尔弗雷德仍然认为：布鲁斯愿意花一辈子的时间，注视克拉克·肯特的背影。这是一种幸运，也是一种不幸……  
老人听见了楼梯上传来轻微的声响，另一位话题中心的主人出现了。  
老管家端出友好的微笑，转身出现在克拉克的视线中。  
“您好，克拉克先生。”  
克拉克踩下楼梯最后一级的地毯，被忽然冒出来的老人吓了一跳，但很快他意识到这是布鲁斯的管家，阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯。  
“您好，潘尼沃斯先生。”克拉克站在台阶地毯上，下意识绽放出笑容。阿尔弗雷德引导克拉克坐进餐桌，端来早餐。  
布鲁斯不见了踪影。阿尔弗雷德告诉他布鲁斯已经赶去公司上班了。  
“噢。”克拉克抿了一口牛奶，“果然拥有这样一个商业帝国，即使是花花公子工作日也会忙得脚不沾地。”  
阿尔弗雷德露出一个未加多余解释的微笑。  
克拉克安静用餐，吃完后，他问了一个出人意料的问题：“我和布鲁斯有什么约定吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德歪了歪头：“为什么这么问？”  
“嗯……”克拉克思考了一下，说，“我是一个记者，或许现在是自以为的记者，但无可否认……我只是一个普通记者，布鲁斯和我交往，这听起来就像是一条不可置信的娱乐版头条。”  
阿尔弗雷德在沙发上坐了下来：“但这是事实，已经发生了。”  
“再不可置信也成为真的了。”克拉克笑了出来，“好吧，您说得没错。看来是我还没有准确认识到这一点。”  
阿尔弗雷德不着痕迹地打量了一会克拉克，他从对话中感觉到了某种不稳定的因素。  
“您下午有什么想干的吗？”阿尔弗雷德岔开话题，“请不用拘束，您想做什么都可以，如果不方便的话，可以告诉我。”  
“哦，有的。”克拉克说，“我想去福克斯青少年活动中心。”  
“福克斯青少年活动中心？”  
克拉克挠了挠头：“其实我也不知道是哪，我就是想去孩子多一点的地方……活动中心……嗯，福克斯活动中心是哥谭最大的一个了，我想去看看。之后我也会去其他活动中心看看。”  
“您是在调查什么？”  
“调查？……不，我觉得我在寻找。”克拉克说，“我感觉我忘记了什么，脑子里总会冒出来很多奇怪的画面。而我想去找找看。”  
阿尔弗雷德将讶异藏在心里。他点了点头：“没问题，克拉克先生。”

  
暸望塔，会议室。散会后。  
布鲁斯盯着超人飞远的背影，忽然将他叫了回来。  
克拉克*停了一下，转了回来。  
“什么事，B？”  
“我有一个问题。”布鲁斯说，“你认识克拉克·肯特吗？”  
当这个名字意外出现在蝙蝠侠的嘴里时，克拉克*不得不承认他被吓了一跳。他忽然从半空中落下来，尽可能正常地落在地上。  
“谁？”克拉克*谨慎的反问。布鲁斯想起什么了吗？他……  
“他是一个记者。”布鲁斯瞄了眼超人，说道，“一个普通人。”  
超人点了点头，掩去心里的惊异。或许布鲁斯只是接触到了克拉克·肯特而已。在不久前一起时间浪潮后，他已经发现了，曾经这个宇宙的超人重新出现在了时间线上，但只是作为克拉克·肯特而已。  
「这样也挺好的。」他的布鲁斯在知道这件事后特地去大都会看了看，回来后对他说，「至少他活过来了。」  
「可你不会觉得伤心吗？」克拉克*问他，「他们谁也不记得谁……」  
布鲁斯*沉默了一会，抱住他的腰，头埋进他的肩胛中，过了很久，「如果是我的话，」他喃喃道，「如果是我的话，就算忘记了也没有什么吧……只要你还活着，就比记忆珍贵得多了。」  
克拉克*吸了口气，从回忆中拉回现实。他们最后决定不主动干涉这个宇宙布鲁斯和克拉克之间的事，这其中不可预测与他们未了解的事情太多了，谁也不知道如果强行弥合会带来怎样的后果。  
超人终于回过神来，发现蝙蝠侠还在看着他。于是他问道：“他有什么奇怪的地方吗？”  
布鲁斯没能从超人脸上看出什么奇怪的地方来，最后只能道：“他很像你。”  
“我？”克拉克*微顿，问，“什么意思？”  
“脸，基因。”蝙蝠侠调出那份存储的档案，推给超人。  
克拉克*当然知道这是怎么回事，但他浏览着手里的资料，思考着如何瞒过布鲁斯，最后却忽然眉头一皱，盯着其中一小节文字：“这是什么意思？”  
蝙蝠侠知道他在说什么。“近乎完全拟合的基因链，但最关键的、能够吸收太阳能变成超能力的区块基因被代替了。”这就是那未能弥合的10%。布鲁斯用最平静地话说：“他就像是你的失败克隆体，完全剔除超能力后克隆的那一部分。”  
 **这也就是说克拉克·肯特这辈子再也不可能成为超人了。**  
克拉克*在心里抽了口气。一时之间不知道该不该说命运对这里的他太残忍了。  
“他不是我的克隆。”克拉克*将资料推回去，喃喃道，“他只是……”  
“他自己。”布鲁斯说，他紧紧盯着超人脸上隐约露出的破绽，知道自己拿到自己想要的线索了，“他只是他自己，对不对？”  
克拉克*看向面前这个自己熟悉又陌生的蝙蝠侠。他的眼睛里充斥着一种执着，那死死盯着自己的蓝眼睛里带着时间无法抹去的追寻。  
克拉克*沉默着，沉默着，最终在那双眼睛的注视下轻轻颔首。  
布鲁斯坐回自己的位置。他有一阵没有任何语言。超人承认的这一刻，让他想通了很多很多疑问。为什么他会在无数记者中一眼之间注意到克拉克·肯特，为什么他会在意那雪白手腕上殷红的鲜血，为什么他会心疼，为什么他无法割舍……  
那种思念和疼痛在这一刻划破没有知觉的时空，长久而绵延地，停驻在布鲁斯心头。他终于知道有什么在未知中被改变了，那改变沉重到——即使他忘却了一切，也忘不掉深埋心底的隐痛。  
“这里发生了什么？”他问。  
“很多，很多事。”超人回答。  
布鲁斯点点头，没再说什么。  
克拉克*盯着他离开的背影：“你不想知道吗？”  
布鲁斯回头，安静地看了一会会议厅宽敞明亮的空间，数把座椅圆桌环绕，在这铁皮基地之外，是浩瀚无垠的星空宇宙。  
超人就坐在那里，用和克拉克一模一样的脸，安静地凝视着他。  
布鲁斯收回目光，说：“我会知道的。但不需要你转述。”  
克拉克*点点头，目送布鲁斯离开。

  
tbc.


	11. Chapter 11

“克拉克去哪了？”  
回到韦恩大宅的布鲁斯问管家。  
阿尔弗雷德说：“他去福克斯青少年活动中心了，老爷。”  
“福克斯中心？”布鲁斯一顿，“他去那干什么？”  
阿尔弗雷德回答：“去找某些东西。”  
布鲁斯沉吟了一会：“我去找他。”  
“等等，老爷。”阿尔弗雷德忽然喊住迈腿往外跑的布鲁斯，“我想您应该先坐一会。”  
“做什么？”布鲁斯转过头，看见阿尔弗雷德脸上某种思索的神情，直觉老管家有什么话想说。他重新走回来，坐在沙发上：“你想说什么，阿福？”  
阿尔弗雷德说：“我想先请您原谅我私自调查克拉克的行为。”老管家端来两盏红茶，放在布鲁斯和自己面前。  
布鲁斯说：“你不是你要和我道歉的事，阿福。事实上我也这么做了。”  
阿尔弗雷德摇头：“不，您只是大致调查了他的人生经历，确定克拉克不是谁的克隆体而已。我？我在您回来之前得到了更详细的一份。”  
“哦？”布鲁斯终于安静下来，想要听老人细说了，“你发现了什么？”  
“我发现了很多有意思的地方。首先，就像您能轻易得出的结论一样，在克拉克老爷大学毕业之前，他有一个很幸福的小家庭。”  
“是的，没错。”布鲁斯点头，同时他注意到了某个称谓的变化，“你怎么突然叫他老爷？”  
阿尔弗雷德面色不改：“别打岔，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯耸耸肩，押了口清茶。  
“父母去世后，克拉克变卖农场，只身一人到了大都会。他给自己租了一套房子，很便宜，但离上班的地方有点远。每天，他都会蹬单车去上班。  
“在之后，他认识了吉米·奥尔森，并被对方在一次偶然的机会下得知了这件事。于是当时对住房租金颇有意见的奥尔森先生，邀请了克拉克老爷合租。他同意了。”  
布鲁斯：“这没什么问题？”  
“没有。”阿尔弗雷德说，“他们很快成了朋友，并在几次外派事件后和露易丝·莱恩小姐组成了稳定的三人组。星球日报的同事们挺喜欢克拉克的，他是个很讨人喜欢的小伙子。热情、开朗，可能偶尔有点笨手笨脚，但实在讨人喜欢。他有很多朋友。”  
布鲁斯手中的茶盏放下了。他大概意识到老管家想向他展示什么了。  
“人人都说，克拉克·肯特是个热爱生活的人。  
“但不知道从什么时候起，他却疏远了所有人。回避社交，躲闪，丢掉工作，退租公寓，孤身奋战。”  
指尖在桌面上轻敲了几下，布鲁斯坐直身体。  
阿尔弗雷德道：“您觉得他在想什么呢？”  
布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德对视了一会，最后他撇过头，诚实地回答：“我不知道。”  
阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，说：“您想把他留下来的话，得费点大力气。”他盯着布鲁斯沉思的脸颊，缓缓说出自己的结论：“他随时都可以离开一个地方，他对这一切好像没有什么留恋。”  
布鲁斯骤然握紧拳头，肌肉在这一瞬间绷紧了。阿尔弗雷德还在说：“您们现在在一起了吗？他肯定会找借口离开您的。”  
布鲁斯噌站了起来。  
“我去找他。”  
他急匆匆跑出门去。

布鲁斯刚刚下车的时候就被叫住了。  
“布鲁斯？”  
他转头一看，棕发的朱莉·麦迪逊就站在他身后。  
哦，这个女人。布鲁斯记得她，隐形眼镜隔空弹出的资料也明显在提醒他。这是他年轻时候交过的女朋友，早在成为蝙蝠侠以前。他们最近一次的见面在……三年前。  
布鲁斯露出微笑：“你好，朱莉。”  
“哦大忙人。”朱莉熟练地拍了拍布鲁斯的肩膀，“什么风把你给吹来了？自从上次你离开后，有多久没来过了？”  
布鲁斯假装思考了一下。“我想并没有多久，我经常听卢修斯提起这个用他名字命名的活动中心，所以——我认为我从未离开过。”  
“您可真会说，韦恩先生。”  
布鲁斯笑了一下，和朱莉一起迈步走进中心。  
“好啦，说正经的，你今天来是有什么事吗？”  
布鲁斯在跨进大厅之后就找到了他想找的人。克拉克背对着门口坐在右边活动厅里，周围团团围坐了一群小孩。  
“没什么事。”布鲁斯心不在焉地回答，他的目光在触及克拉克后背的刹那便无法离开了，“我是来找人的。”  
“找人？”朱莉顺着目光同样看到了那个孩子堆里的年轻人。很显然，她并不认识他。  
“那是……”  
布鲁斯微微勾起嘴角，说：“我男朋友。”  
朱莉：“啊？”  
布鲁斯不再理她，大跨步向着那个背影走去。  
克拉克手里抛着几颗圆溜溜的棒球，手速很快地将它们在空中组成了一个圆环。小孩子们嘴巴张得合不拢，随着克拉克越抛越多的棒球发出一阵阵惊呼。  
“好厉害！”  
“大哥哥再来一个！”  
布鲁斯走上前，站在克拉克身后，忽然一伸手，截停了其中一个。  
他引起了孩子们的注意：“哇！不要捣乱啊！”克拉克从地上投来一瞥，蓝眼睛中满含笑意。他没多说什么，在抛球的中途忽然手腕一转，一颗一颗将棒球抛给了布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯挑眉，手腕微动，在形成球圈的时候一个也没拒绝地全都接了下来。周围又是孩子们高昂的几道惊呼。  
最后布鲁斯将球一个一个投进几米开外的窄口竹篮里，一个也没掉出来。他赢得了周围一片哗啦啦的掌声。  
克拉克笑着从地上站起来。  
“看不出来韦恩先生还有这样精准的球技？”  
布鲁斯笑道：“你忘了我一年参加多少次极限运动？投篮怎么会难住我。”  
克拉克歪歪头，还准备说点什么调侃话的时候被捉住了手臂。  
“疼吗？”他听见男人问。  
克拉克一顿，挣开布鲁斯的手掌。“不疼。”他说，“抛个球而已。”  
但几乎被扎穿还没恢复的两只手臂在快速的动作中无可避免地会因为用力而泛疼。布鲁斯怎么会不知道这个。他将手落在克拉克背后，似搂非搂。克拉克上前一步，离开男人的手臂，重新在泡沫地垫上坐了下来。  
“你们还想玩什么吗？”  
布鲁斯盯着克拉克看了一会，随后，他在孩子们七嘴八舌的吵闹中紧挨着克拉克也坐了下来。面对克拉克望过来的眼神，布鲁斯微微一笑，从怀里掏出了韦恩集团今年的新品遥控玩具。  
“你们想玩这个吗？这个超人是会飞的哦！”  
“哇啊！！”  
他成功引起了一片叫好。  
克拉克挠了挠头，看着那一群小孩跟着所谓的“超人”哄闹跑走，回头对布鲁斯：“你对小孩还真有一套。”  
布鲁斯咳了一声：“怎么说我也是爸爸。”  
克拉克想起了韦恩家族里的四个孩子。  
“好吧，你赢了。”克拉克败得心服口服，“经验丰富，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯点头，毫不心虚的接受了来自自家男朋友的赞美。  
“我听阿福说你正在寻找什么。”这里只有他们两个人了，话题被再度提起，布鲁斯恍惚觉得这就和昨天一模一样。他迟疑地在这种相似性时刻里说出后一句话：“……你又梦见什么了吗？”  
克拉克微微瞠目：“你……你知道我做梦？”  
“嘿。”布鲁斯说，“你告诉我的。”  
克拉克疑惑地半蹙眉。“是吗？”他咕哝道，不太记得自己和布鲁斯说没说过这种事了，但他又想起布鲁斯现在和他的关系，好像就算说了也挺正常的？于是克拉克道：“嗯……就早上你离开之后，我睡了一会，又做了一个梦。”  
布鲁斯问：“梦见什么了？”  
克拉克摇头：“不记得了，只知道有一群小孩，像是这种活动中心。”  
“哦，所以你才要来这里吗？有什么地方感到熟悉吗？”  
克拉克捏着下巴思索：“就大门挺熟悉的，里面都没什么印象。”  
他顿了一会，看向布鲁斯：“你说我是不是真的忘记了什么？”  
这倒是很确定的事情。布鲁斯点头。  
克拉克疑惑：“可我其实觉得我没记错什么啊？”他话锋一转，“除了你。我真想不起我们俩什么时候发生的关系了。”  
布鲁斯说：“你知道一个道理吗？”  
克拉克：“什么道理？”  
布鲁斯：“任何你喜欢或是爱的那段关系，都是找不到最开始相遇的源头的。”  
克拉克瞪大眼睛：“这是什么歪理？”  
布鲁斯笑着将一个吻落在克拉克指尖，说：“布鲁斯·韦恩的歪理，克拉克。”  
他抬起眼来注视克拉克，灰蓝色的眼眸中透出潋滟微光，嘴角缀着抹愉悦的浅笑，嘴唇张合，吐出清晰的字音来。  
“也叫命运。”  
克拉克愣愣地看着布鲁斯，很久没能回过神来。  
心脏在跳动。  
他看着这双眼睛，深邃的灰色在青蓝中一望无尽。  
它们抬起来看着他，深沉的、专注的——叫克拉克不由自主地伸手去碰……

tbc.


	12. Chapter 12

“克拉克。”  
布鲁斯对着通讯器呼叫。他已经找了超人很久了，一天，两天，三天。超人总有忙不完的事，他飞天遁地，全世界范围的飞翔，抢险、救灾。  
蝙蝠侠一次也没打通过超人的通讯器。无论是私人的、还是联盟的。  
他现在仿佛一觉醒来，天就塌了。  
杰森·陶德又回到蝙蝠洞了。他站在高高的台阶上，凝视着布鲁斯全天候坐在蝙蝠电脑前的背影。  
蝙蝠女郎站在他旁边，还有迪克·格雷森。  
杰森在一片寂静中抱起手臂：“我们要不要把他打晕。”  
迪克否决了杰森的提议。芭芭拉说：“自从他恢复记忆已经三天了，前两天跟着超人屁股后面跑，怎么也追不上，后来就一直不眠不休坐在这里。我怕他会崩溃，这次我同意杰森说的。”  
迪克还是不同意：“超人没多少时间了，让他多看几眼。”  
杰森撇嘴：“看也不是这个看法。要我说我们就该直接出去把克拉克抓回来。”  
迪克斜了他一眼：“你舍得吗？用氪石？”  
杰森抱着手臂，哼了一声，眼前忽然又浮现那抹图景：克拉克·肯特抱着膝盖坐在雪山顶上，他寂静的坐着，安静的看着，望着天空、和白茫茫大雪，肩膀上一点血红，身后是万籁无声。  
杰森在那忽如其来的回忆里沉默了一会，跳下栏杆，轻飘飘落在蝙蝠椅后面。他决定打破这样的寂静了。  
“你该去做你自己的事。”红头罩说，“就算坐在这里发疯又有什么用，超人回头看你一眼了？”  
布鲁斯看过来的双眼充满了红血丝。  
“别说是你亲自把他赶跑的。你他妈那时候什么都不记得。”杰森上前不顾迪克的阻拦，一把摁上蝙蝠电脑的待机键，关闭了满屏幕的红红蓝蓝，“公布他身份的露易丝·莱恩都没你这么内疚。”  
布鲁斯头疼欲裂，他还没能从之前的失忆状态中真正走出来。记忆恢复了，但那种陌生感几乎将他撕成两半。他一边觉得自己不属于这里，一边他又觉得，他正在失去这辈子最宝贵的东西。  
情感和记忆还没有同步，他是一个普通的、想过平凡生活的布鲁斯·韦恩，也同时是一个混沌中的蝙蝠侠。他在挣扎，在平和轻松和深渊痛苦的两个人生中挣扎，喘气，无法离开一步。  
杰森看着布鲁斯仍然坐在原地一动不动。布鲁斯脸上的空白即迷茫又无助，双眼通红，胡子邋遢，涣散的疲惫让他看起来十足的颓唐低迷……还有苍老。  
杰森握紧拳头，气不打一处来。  
“你们别拦着我！今天我杰森·陶德就要把他打晕！”  
在他下手之前，布鲁斯先一步撑不住晕了过去，倒在椅子上。  
迪克无奈地看了一眼自己暴躁的弟弟。杰森啐了一口，狠狠一脚踢在旁边的铁板上，发出哐当一声巨响。  
三人站在原地，一动不动，神色各异。身后暗影滋生，回音顺着洞壁攀岩，回击在心室中……  
久久不歇。

“他又晕过去了？”  
超人*停顿在蝙蝠侠身旁，看着对方小心地将克拉克放进堡垒医疗舱中。  
布鲁斯声音沉沉：“我不知道这是怎么回事。已经两次了。”  
克拉克*问：“你对他做了什么？”  
“我什么也没做。”布鲁斯说，“如果调情也算的话，就只做了这个。”  
克拉克*想来是没想到会从一个脸色奇差无比的蝙蝠侠口中听到这种话，明显顿在了原地。  
“呃……”他摊了下手，“上次呢？”  
“上次？”布鲁斯回忆了一下，说：“我们在我的安全屋里，我准备带他去暸望塔，刚换上制服，回头他就晕了。”  
“哦……”超人瞄了眼堡垒水晶显示屏上动态闪烁的画面，“身体没有问题，大脑也没有。”  
“我知道！”布鲁斯恨恨说道，“但他就是会昏迷，然后不出意外醒来后绝对不记得我说了什么！他上次忘了蝙蝠侠，这次是对着我布鲁斯·韦恩！”天知道当克拉克再次昏迷在他怀里的时候他心头闪过的是什么样的惶恐。  
克拉克望着他的眼神里涌出了让布鲁斯心悦的彩光，那是一泓碧水，在阳光下波涛粼粼。他听见克拉克饱含爱意的呼唤，嘴角翘起的微笑像是一个真正的礼物。  
他们应当交换一个吻。虽然是在小孩遍地的活动大厅，但他们应该交换一个吻，一个来之不易的吻。  
可克拉克闭了闭眼睛，那泓清泉便消失了。  
布鲁斯握紧拳头，盯着柔和蓝光下克拉克宁静的睡颜，心悸、胸闷、愤怒。他不知道是什么在阻止他们，他们弥漫的爱意将在虚空中交接，茁壮成长，却每每都被一双巨手碾压，掐去生长的嫩芽。  
为什么？  
布鲁斯愤怒地想，这里究竟发生了什么？！  
“我要进去。”布鲁斯沉沉说。  
克拉克*愣了一下，回头看他：“你是说他的精神？”  
布鲁斯点头，他沉冷地盯着超人，说出了自己的打算：“我要进去，我要看看究竟是什么在让克拉克一次又一次的遗忘。”  
超人有些僵硬地动了动脖子：“真的吗？那可能不会好受。而且……你们的记忆一旦交织，你会很容易忘记自己，如果你迷失在里面、或者被群起围攻，杀死在里面，最后都会变成活死人。区别在于，前一种你们两个都会醒不过来，后一种只有你会醒不过来。”  
“但我不会因此而什么都不做。”蝙蝠侠不是在和超人商讨如何做，他已经决定了，“我通知了荣恩，他很快会过来。在我回来之前，我希望你能照顾好克拉克的身体。”  
超人和蝙蝠侠对视了一会，他吸了口气，知道自己无法改变蝙蝠侠的决定，最后只能点头：“我会照顾好你们两个。”

布鲁斯闭上眼睛。  
布鲁斯再次醒来。  
水杯在他面前翻了个个儿，哐当一声砸在地上，玻璃四溅，布鲁斯的手背、裤腿上都是湿漉漉的一片。他们的拖鞋也被打湿了。  
克拉克看起来被吓到了，呆呆的立在他面前，右手还保持着握杯的姿势。他睁着眼睛，一双大眼睛直直地看着前方，却是涣散的，没有焦距。  
布鲁斯飞快地握住克拉克的手臂。  
“没事，”他听见自己说，同时心中为这眼前陌生的景象而鼓动起来，这是在韦恩大宅里，场景很熟悉，克拉克也让人熟悉，但……事态却让人陌生。  
他强硬地将克拉克搂在怀里，半拖半抱地将人塞进沙发，拿来另一杯水牢牢塞进克拉克掌中。  
“喏。”  
克拉克吸了口气，终于从自己打碎杯子的惊讶中回过神来。  
“天啊。”他睁着眼睛喃喃道，“我踢到了什么？”  
布鲁斯将湿拖鞋从克拉克脚上拽下来，和自己的一起扔在旁边。  
“地毯。”布鲁斯回答，“没什么。”他忍不住用赤裸的脚踩了踩克拉克的脚趾。克拉克动了动，紧接着凭感觉踹了他一脚。布鲁斯笑了。  
“别逗了布鲁斯！我们得把渣滓收拾了！”  
“别担心，亲爱的。”他说什么？他在叫克拉克……亲爱的？“这种情况阿福不会怪你的。”  
克拉克咕哝着：“那也不行。”他摸索着想将手里的杯子放在桌子上，布鲁斯握住他的手腕引导杯底安全着陆。  
“好吧，我会帮你收拾的。”布鲁斯说，“但作为回报……”  
克拉克眨了眨他涣散的眼睛：“万恶的资本主义家，什么都要我付出代价。”  
“天下可没有免费的午餐。”布鲁斯低笑道，“你决定好了吗，亲爱的？”  
克拉克拱进布鲁斯怀里，抬头随便不知道在布鲁斯哪里落下一个亲吻。有一点点胡茬的粗硬感，可能是下巴吧？  
“别找借口不想我出门了，布鲁斯。”克拉克没有神采的眼睛里仍然流露出几抹促狭，“我虽然现在看不见你的人，但我能看见你的心啊。”  
布鲁斯捏着克拉克的后颈，吸了口气。  
克拉克弯着嘴角：“我知道你担惊受怕又忍了很久了，新能力让我变成了普通人，眼睛还暂时失明……”他凑近布鲁斯，目光茫然地转动，嘴角微动，意味深长地说：“所以……来吧，别忍着了，来肏我吧。肏到我下不了床，你就不用担心我乱跑了。”  
布鲁斯扣紧克拉克的后腰，他的声音变得低沉了，灰蓝色的眼睛在克拉克看不到的地方变得像海一样深沉：“你说的。”  
克拉克毫无章法地在他身上乱摸一气，又停下手来，靠在布鲁斯身上。  
“我说的。”他低低发笑，“机会难得，你不想试试能不能把我肏到失禁吗？”  
按压的触感隔着衣物麻痹皮肤，传达进其下沸腾的血脉，在周身百穴回荡，混杂着让人头晕目眩的磅礴，叫人心里发痒。布鲁斯猛地将克拉克打横抱起，向楼上卧室跑去。  
光脚踩过细绒地毯，触感十足有点陌生，棉花糖、阳光、和漆棕的木栏扶手，克拉克抱着他的肩膀，像小狗一样舔咬他的颈侧。滋生的电流让人头皮发麻。  
他们一起倒在又宽又软的大床上。布鲁斯压在克拉克身上。克拉克故意发出了一声长长的、熟练的、婉转又悠长的呻吟——  
他什么都看不见，眼前一片虚无，但他能感知到布鲁斯在他恶作剧一样的呻吟里停顿，停顿，然后变得急躁。  
克拉克笑出了声。  
布鲁斯饿虎扑食封住了他的嘴。  
“你会知道我的，克拉克。”  
他恶狠狠地抛下宣言，顶开了克拉克的双腿。

tbc.


	13. Chapter 13

早上十点钟，布鲁斯正缩在床上赖床。  
天鹅绒填充的被子轻飘飘地拥裹在身上，难得一个清闲的上午，连阿尔弗雷德都纵容了他的任性。  
布鲁斯在床上打了个滚，没有抱到另一边应该存在的温暖人体。他朦朦胧胧地睁开视线，后知后觉的意识到克拉克又跑不见了。  
啧。  
布鲁斯抓了抓后脑勺，他们从来没有过什么温存的早晨，不是吗？蝙蝠侠偶尔还会给自己放个为数不多的假期，但超人？超人总是东跑西跑，仗着能飞速度快，全世界都是他的身影。  
就在布鲁斯打算起床刷牙的时候，枕头边上的通讯器闪烁起了熟悉的颜色。  
布鲁斯将其接通。  
克拉克的声音传了出来。他似乎在发抖，声音都在打颤。  
布鲁斯皱起眉头：“克拉克？”  
克拉克吸了口气，快速报了个地名，要求布鲁斯赶快去接他。  
“这儿太冷了，我的制服被烧光了。”  
布鲁斯在起床冲进蝙蝠洞的时候感到一股异常的恼怒：“你又用了太阳耀斑？”  
克拉克嗯了一声，嘶嘶抽气的颤音里呵出一道尾音上扬的微响，那听起来就像一个淘气的笑。  
而这让布鲁斯气得想要打他的屁股。  
“克拉克·肯特！你应该知道你的新能力一点测试都没有做过！禁止使用你当我说的话是耳旁风吗？！”  
蝙蝠战机在他发怒的时候冲上天空。  
克拉克在通讯里哆哆嗦嗦地说：“但这是个很好的解决、解决方式……也是测试的方式，今天我没有让自己失明哦。”  
“你是想让我夸你的进步吗？”蝙蝠侠冷冷地说，“你是不是为了爆炸后的失能体验才如此频繁而肆无忌惮？”  
通讯中传来一片寂静。  
布鲁斯猛地握紧操作杆。  
不……他怎么能这样说话？你明知道克拉克总是那样想要靠近普通的生活，你怎么能用这种话去刺他？  
通讯里只有浅浅的一阵呼吸声，布鲁斯想说点什么来打破僵局，但他一时也不知为何什么也说不出来。  
一阵沉默后，通讯从对面轻轻挂断了。  
克拉克没有回复什么。  
蝙蝠战机的引擎轰隆剧烈，布鲁斯抿紧嘴角，降临在雪山顶上。  
克拉克靠在树丛中，快被冻僵了。布鲁斯靠近雪地中赤裸的男孩。克拉克抬起头看了他一眼，又低下去。布鲁斯伸手，将爱人抱进战机中。  
在这期间，他们没人多说一句话。  
回程的路上只有沉默。  
“后天在暸望塔里做个测试吧。”当飞机落地时，克拉克轻声说，“我也该向正义联盟交代新能力的事情。”  
布鲁斯轻轻点了个头，仍僵硬坐在原地。克拉克也依旧蜷缩在座位上，似乎没人想做第一个离开的人。  
他们互相僵持了一会，直到克拉克忽然伸手按在了布鲁斯的大腿上。  
那双手已经不再冰凉了，战机里充盈的暖气让克拉克早已恢复了体温。他慢吞吞地从副驾驶上爬到布鲁斯怀里，跨坐在男人的腿上。手指轻轻摩挲过男人一晚上冒出的还没有修整的胡茬，低头亲了亲布鲁斯的鼻尖。  
克拉克笑了一下，将头缩在布鲁斯下巴底下。  
“你是不是还没有起床？”他轻轻勾着男人的睡衣领口，舒适的贴着对方的胸膛，“真暖和。”  
布鲁斯凝聚在心头的沉重猛地一松，僵硬的手臂圈在克拉克身上。他没有说话，只是将鼻子凑进克拉克的鬓角，深深的吸了一口。  
“克拉克。”  
他紧紧抱着他的爱人。

火星猎人睁开眼睛，宝石红的双眼因精力的外放而焦点溃散，但他不用看，他能用精神感知到卡尔·艾尔的位置。  
“发生什么了？”察觉到异样，超人停顿在荣恩面前。  
“我不知道。”火星猎人说。他坐在两张医疗床中间，双手一左一右按在蝙蝠侠和克拉克的头上，他无神的双眼转向超人：“我只是帮助布鲁斯进入了克拉克的记忆，究竟发生了什么，我看不到。”  
超人问：“有什么不好的情况出现了吗？”  
荣恩点头：“虽然感知不太明显，但我能感觉到布鲁斯正在融入对方的记忆……他快迷失在里面了。”  
闻言克拉克*的心提了起来。他转头看向靠在控制台前的布鲁斯*，心中隐隐不安。这种结果不是不可预料的，这个世界的蝙蝠侠失去了曾经的记忆，可事实上，他也曾拥有那段记忆，这就让他在记忆迷海里无法分辨、无法察觉、无法抗拒……甚而，沉沦其中。  
“别担心。”布鲁斯*圈住超人的腰，将不安浮动的人拉入自己怀中，“相信我。”

“左边！”  
克拉克趴在男人背上，语音模糊，口齿不清：“走左边！”  
布鲁斯无奈，只好将背上醉得晕乎乎的人往上再提了提，双腿牢牢扣在自己腰间。  
他试图和醉汉讲道理：“让我开车的话我们已经到家了，克拉克。”  
克拉克锤了他一下，小猫打醉拳似的。  
“不！”男孩气鼓鼓地说，“我要——我要走回去！”  
正义联盟跟在他们身后，巴里和乔丹笑得前仰后合，几乎走不动路。亚瑟和戴安娜对视一眼，也好笑地盯着他们。  
布鲁斯也觉得好笑，谁也不知道超人没了神力竟然一杯啤酒就醉了。他们在暸望塔测试了克拉克的新能力，随后决定组团下来喝酒，而伟大的超人……克拉克，在喝下一杯啤酒之后就睡着了，在他们喝得更多之前，他又醒了。醒来后他缠着布鲁斯要了无数个亲亲，然后在一众成员没眼看的表情下说：“我、我要回家！”  
布鲁斯只能对醉汉说：“好好好。”  
但谁知克拉克提出了另一个要求，他说：“我要走回家。”布鲁斯瞪眼，克拉克站起来就往外走，步履蹒跚，东倒西歪。  
这走什么呀？布鲁斯只好将他背起来，本想直接扛回车上，结果克拉克骑在他背上颐指气使起来：“直行！直行！”  
巴里这个时候已经笑得不行了。所有人都盯着蝙蝠侠和超人的笑话看。  
布鲁斯叹了口气：“我开车送你，宝贝。”  
克拉克在背后咬着布鲁斯的耳朵，泫然欲泣：“我不……呜、我要回家！”  
布鲁斯的耳朵被咬得发烫，他轻咳一声：“开车也能回家。”  
“你放开我放开我！”克拉克挣扎起来，死活不愿意坐车，“大恶魔！卢瑟！放开我！我要回家、嗝！”  
他居然骂他卢瑟。  
布鲁斯背起克拉克就是一个直行。醉汉开心了，趴在背上对着他耳朵又是一个大亲亲。  
顺着克拉克颠三倒四的指挥，他们一行人走走停停，最后直到醉汉在布鲁斯背上睡着了，也不知道停在了什么地方。  
“他根本不知道怎么回家啊。”乔丹笑得不行，扒着闪电的肩膀从头笑到尾。  
女侠摇摇头，带着包容的笑意道：“好啦，今天就到这里吧。”布鲁斯点点头，目送这个世界上最伟大的英雄们各自散去，融入熙熙攘攘的人流之中。  
克拉克趴在他的肩膀上，粉红的嘴唇贴在他的后颈，咕哝着听不清的呓语，睡得正熟。  
布鲁斯将克拉克放进车里，盯着男孩红彤彤的脸颊，忍不住低头亲了又亲。  
“唔嗯……”  
克拉克在骚扰里微微掀开朦胧的眼睛，无法聚焦的眼里是一片阳光的白和看不清的轮廓。他躺在副驾驶座里，揉着眼睛，露出一个有点傻气的笑容。  
“妈妈？”他嘟嘴，“我想回家嘛。”

tbc.


End file.
